The Greatest with the Best
by lilcutieprincess
Summary: The part for the name if you want to know is in the author's note (ch 2.)!(The REST of it is inside) Zoro has been gone for 3 years, because he went chasing his dreams: to become the world's greatest swordsman. He achieved it, but not many people know about that kind of thing. It's Zosan. :) Maybe some other pairings if I feel like it. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**[Insert title here]**

**Summary:** Zoro has been gone for 2 years, because he went chasing his dreams: to become the world's greatest swordsman. He achieved it, but not many people know about that kind of thing. He told Luffy and the rest already, and he had just came back from his journey. In their crew, Sanji wasn't there, but during those two years Zoro wasn't there, he became a part of the Strawhats. What will become of Sanji and Zoro? OCC(ish) It will (later on) contain things like lemons, guyxguy, etc.

My First One Piece Fanfic, please don't hate, and maybe I'll actually finish this one. :D

The moment that he walked into the restaurant, the blonde waiter stopped dead in his tracks, gazing at the muscular, tanned body of a rather ruthless looking man. His face was one that would scare others away. He also had, what looked to be, 3 swords hanging from his hip. Sanji, being the good person he is, walked over to greet the new customer.

"Hello, table for one sir?" He got a better look at the man and realized that he had a deep scar on his left eye. Another thing that caught his attention was his hair, his bright green hair that only accented his dark gray orbs.

"Yeah," The man said, his voice causing Sanji to shiver. Sanji loved his voice, it was deep and husky, but still had a gruff noise to it.

"Right this way," Sanji said to the man and lead him to a table near the back. He sat down and removed his swords, leaning them against the table. Sanji placed down a menu for him to order. "I'm Sanji and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Please take your time and enjoy."

"Thanks," He said, and opened the menu, scanning over its contents. Sanji had to will himself to walk away from the man. Upon Sanji's observations, he was wearing a black beanie that showed a bit of his hair, ripped, and faded denim jeans, a thick, puffy, red jacket, and combat boots. He also noticed the 3 earrings that hung from his ear. He walked away to attend to other customers, 'I wonder if I made a good impression...No! No! I can't fall for someone like that..plus he's a guy and he doesn't seem fit at all!' Sanji thought as he attended the others with a smile on his face.

Zoro looked over the menu and realized that he didn't know what was good. The blonde waiter also seemed nice, so when he would come back, he would ask his opinion of what he should get. He also had to admit, he liked the way Sanji looked, and how he carried himself with light steps and elegance. 'God Zoro! Get it into your thick skull that he might not be interested in you!' Zoro thought as he put down the menu and waited for him to come back.

Sanji had come back to Zoro's table.

"May I offer you anything to drink?"

"I would like some water."

"And what would you like to eat?"

"I was wondering if I could get a recommendation from you, if that's fine."

"Y-yes! That's fine. I recommend the tilapia stew, it was caught this morning and looks good. Oh, and that's served with a couple of pieces of baguette. It should warm you up from the cold outside." Sanji said with excitement, since this was his passion, cooking. He got so caught up in what he was saying, that his voice got happier and he had a grin on his face.

Zoro chuckled. "Then I'll take that please." He said with a smile and handed the menu back to Sanji. Sanji on the other hand, was blushing as he heard Zoro chuckle and saw his smile.

"S-sorry about that..when I talk about food, I get so excited.." Sanji trailed off.

"And why is that?" Zoro asks him, curious.

"Well, I'm a chef, so it just makes me happy." He says with a grin.

"Hm..so you a chef here?"

"Yes!..although today since we're short on wait staff I'm working the front."

"Okay, then I'll leave it to you Sanji." Zoro says, grinning as he can't wait to try out what Sanji has picked for him, and warm himself up from the blizzard outside.

"Okay!" Sanji said happily as he took the menu and went to wait on others. His heart thumped in his chest hard, as he remembered Zoro's chuckle and smile. 'He remembered my name!...Oh shit! I forgot to ask his name!..But wouldn't that be rude of me to ask?' He thought to himself as he helped others and got Zoro's order into the kitchen. He then grabbed a glass and filled it with water, no ice, since it was cold outside. He briskly walked back to Zoro's table and placed the water down on the coaster. 'Now's my chance to ask for his name!' He thought to himself, blushing a light pink. "Here you are...um…I don't know your name?" Sanji said inquisitively to Zoro.

"Zoro….it's Zoro, and thank you, Sanji." Zoro said Sanji's voice so huskily, Sanji thought he would burst, he was already red up to his ears!

"Okay, and you're welcome...Zoro." Sanji said with a grin. He walked away quickly as his gut felt like bursting, with all the butterflies he felt flying around in there. Zoro's voice was so husky, it made him fall for him even harder.

Zoro had received his water and decided to tease Sanji a bit by saying his name seductively. He really liked the reaction he got from him, as it made him want to tease him more. He chuckled to himself as Sanji walked away from him, seeing him walk quickly. Zoro checked his phone, since everybody kept texting him now that he told them he was done traveling. Several texts were from Luffy, asking if he was already in town. Another few texts from Chopper, asking if he needed any treatment with any wounds he has. 'Oh…Nami texted me….That conniving witch! I owe her how much now?!' He thought as he looked at the text message in shock, he owed her 20 million beri! 'For heaven's sake! How much was interest for me to get that much?!' He thought angrily and slammed a fist on his table, "Fuck!" He scared the waiter, that he noticed was not Sanji, and so, the food that was in the bowl, was now all over his jacket.

"I am so sorry!" The waiter said in panic, as he grabbed the napkin on the table and started dabbing it onto Zoro's jacket.

"No, I'm sorry for scaring you, and not noticing you were. Here...Let me do it," Zoro says, calmly as he took the cloth napkin from the kid and started wiping it off. Luckily, he had a puffy jacket, so it was just hot. Just then, Sanji walked out of the kitchen and saw what happened. He quickly walked over to Zoro's table.

"God Louie! You shouldn't be spilling food onto others! Especially if it's hot!" Sanji reprimanded the teen and shooed him away to do other things. "Are you burned?" He asks, wondering if he had or not, thinking to get the first aid kit. "I'm terribly sorry, I'll get you another one and it's on the house, along with any dessert you would like. Again, I'm very sorry about that Zoro." He says, apologetically.

"I'm fine and it's fine, don't sweat it. I was the one who scared him...but I think this jacket won't last.." He says as he finishes getting off what he could and placed the napkin on the table, zipping out of the jacket. He slipped it off of his shoulders, revealing very toned muscles hidden underneath a long sleeved black shirt.

'Good God! He's soooo not fat at all! In fact, his body is like a god's!' Sanji thought to himself, blushing slightly. "Okay, since you say you're fine, I'll get another order for you and get you the dessert menu, to choose your free dessert." Sanji tells him, somewhat matter-of-factly and walks away from Zoro, not caring if he didn't want any. He goes to the kitchen to tell them to make another order, and to prioritize it, because of an accident, and then goes to get a dessert menu for Zoro to look at.

Zoro sighed as he slouched in his seat, all of those events, within 5 minutes, tired him out. 'Dumb Nami for doing that to me.' He was glad that none of the stew dropped onto his jeans or it would've been worse. He takes another gulp of his water and sees Sanji come back to him, placing a dessert menu on the table.

"Here you are, when you're ready to order, just tell me."

"Thank you"

Sanji smiles at Zoro's response and walks away from the table.

Zoro sighs as he takes a look at their dessert menu. He saw a variety of desserts, such as crème Brule, cheesecake, ice cream, etc. 'I guess I'll have the cheesecake..' He decides as he puts the menu down. He looks around to see other waiters and waitresses and spots Sanji ogling a pretty woman. 'So he goes that way…' He sighs as he waits for Sanji to come back.

Sanji comes back a few minutes later with his stew. "Do you know what you would like for your dessert now?"

Zoro was tempted to say you, but that wouldn't go well. "I'll have the cheesecake."

"Okay, and be careful, the stew is very hot." Sanji says as he placed it down onto the table in front of Zoro.

"Thanks." Zoro husky voice filled the air in between them, as he picks up his spoon to eat. Sanji nods and turns away, his face feeling hot as he blushed.

Zoro started eating the stew and it was delicious. He continued to eat until it was all gone, nothing left of the plate. He sighed in delight for the good meal. He then drank all of his water and saw Sanji coming to him from the corner of his eye.

"Was it good?" Sanji hesitantly asks as he re-fills Zoro's glass of water.

"It was delicious." Zoro says, grinning at Sanji.

"That's good, then you're dessert will be out shortly." Sanji tells him, grinning as well.

"Hmm. Okay." Zoro says as he watches Sanji go back to the kitchen.

After a while Sanji does indeed bring his cheesecake and leaves in a hurry, since others were calling to him. Zoro eats the dessert and was satisfied that it wasn't too sweet. He then rummages into his pockets for his wallet, along with a receipt that he doesn't use, and maybe something to write with. He sets the tip on the table and scrawls on the back of the receipt. He leaves the piece of receipt on top of the money and walks to the door. He was just about to open the door when he hears Sanji call out to him.

"If you're going to go outside in that, then at least take an umbrella with you," Sanji calls out as he walks over to him and hands him an umbrella.

"Isn't this yours?" Zoro questions, with an eyebrow raised.

"I feel bad that you are only in a long sleeve and jeans since your jacket was ruined, and I don't really need it today, since I have a thick jacket.." Sanji rambles.

Zoro chuckles.

"Okay, I'll take it, thanks." He leaves and uses the umbrella, thinking of Sanji as he tries to find his way home.

Sanji blushes and goes to Zoro's table to clean up when he sees the receipt. Written on it was:

_Thanks for the meal love-cook. _

_-Zoro_

Sanji's heart speeds up as he reads it and flips it over, seeing the address of a near by convenience store and the date of the purchase was today. He smiles then sees the cash underneath. He counts it and realizes that if Zoro had paid for the meal, it would be a pretty big tip. Sanji chuckles a little under his breath as he pockets the tip and the receipt. He takes the dishes to the kitchen, humming to himself along the way, feeling happy about that.

**I hope you liked my first chapter! Please R&amp;R! **


	2. Author's Note

Hello! Thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing! It means a lot to me! I am working on the second chapter right now, but let's face it I'm kind of lazy lol and school started last week so I'm trying to adjust.

Did you notice the title has now changed? I thank Pups3942! She gave me some ideas for the name. Do you guys like it? It's named that because Zoro is the Greatest swordsman and Sanji is the Best cook! She also came up with that part. So thank you and I'll try to work more on the story!


	3. Chapter 2

**The Greatest with the Best**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I had some of it written and have been lazy! I'm sorry! Today I sat down at the computer to finish the chapter since it's been a while since I have touched it. I spent about 6-7 hours writing the rest. Here's the long awaited second chapter!**

**I don't own One Piece characters! It's all owned by, the great, Oda!**

* * *

Zoro had been walking a ways away from the restaurant and was heading towards his apartment…or where his apartment should be.

'Damn! These roads move a lot…and there are a lot of things that are new to the town. I guess changes really happen quickly.'

As he walks around, the thinks about the cook, wondering if he was still working or not. His thoughts were interrupted when the blizzard picked up a bit more. He shivered and started jogging to some random destination. After about 1 more hour, he finally found his apartment complex and went inside. He shook the snow off of the umbrella Sanji had lent him then closed it. It was warm and made him feel a bit better. He waved to the man at the counter, seeing as his face was shocked when he saw Zoro.

"Zoro! You're back!" The man with brown hair said to him, moving around the box and out to him, giving him a quick hug.

"Hey, it's been a while." Zoro replied to the man. He briefly touched the man's back when he was hugged, but Zoro would deny that he did, because Roronoa Zoro does not do hugs. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, but I guess you finally made it! Though I can tell you worked hard for it." The man tells Zoro, grinning.

"Yup, I'm going up now, I'm kind of tired." He says, going to the elevator, up to the 7th floor. The man had waved bye to Zoro when he went into the elevator. With a sigh, Zoro stepped into the spacious elevator. He leaned against the bar and waited for it to come to a stop.

'Wow, nothing has really changed here since I left.' Zoro thought to himself as he remembered looking at the building when he first moved here 5 years ago. It had been newer than the rest and still looks the same deep red now. Hearing the elevator ping, he walked out and to his room, room 742. He looked down to see that his duffle bag had arrived earlier. He rummaged into his pockets, taking out his keys and unlocked his apartment. He picked up his bag and walked inside, the room smelling stale since it hasn't been lived in for a while.

He leaned Sanji's blue umbrella against the wall next to the door and placed his keys in the dish that was on a shelf in the wall. His apartment was pretty clean, it looked like someone cleaned it recently, and there wasn't any dust present on anything. He had himself a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, living room, and dining room.

He shivered when he shut the door, locking it behind him. His shoes were discarded and left to the side of the door. He then shuffled over to the thermostat and turned on the heater. He moved over to his bookshelf and placed his swords in each of its holders on 3 of the shelves. He walked over to the fridge to see if he had anything in it, and there wasn't anything. That was to be expected after all. Zoro sighed and walked to his room, dropping his duffle bag onto the ground, falling onto the bed.

Zoro lost consciousness right when he hit the bed.

* * *

The door of apartment 742 was repeatedly pounded on, like a never-ending storm. The resident inside woke up and groaned. Zoro looked at the clock and scoffed. The clock read 3 AM. He lifted his heavy body up and trotted over to the front door. He opened it, "What do you-" He saw a blur of black and ended up on the floor.

"ZOOOOORRROOOOO!"

"L-luffy! You're too loud! What are you doing here at this hour?!" He asked as he sat up, causing Luffy to shift into his lap.

"I wanted to visit you…you didn't come over so I came over here!" Luffy said pouting at first then grinning.

Zoro looked to the door since he knew Luffy couldn't go anywhere by himself, especially at that hour.

"Yo Zoro."

"Ace! How's it going? Come in." Zoro moved over a bit, with Luffy still on top of him, to let Ace inside and closed the door with his foot.

"Well, for starters, a lot better than you." Ace grinned as he pointed to his left eye.

"It's an honorable battle wound."

"Zoro!? When did you get that?! Did it hurt? Do you need chopper to take a look at it?!" The energetic boy in his lap asked worriedly.

"That won't be necessary; it's already healed and it happened 2 years ago."

"Oh…okay then…play with me!" Luffy shook Zoro's shoulders as he rocked himself back and forth in his lap.

"No..do you know what time it is?!- It's time for people to sleep - but I guess since you guys came all the way here might as well stay for the rest of the night." Silently, Zoro rose up to his feet, dragging Luffy's body up with him.

"I don't have much to offer you besides a couple of couches and blankets." He went to a near by linen closet and produced a couple of blankets and pillows.

The two brothers peeled off their winter coats, setting them aside on a dining chair as they proceeded to sit onto the couch.

"That's more than enough Zoro, thanks." Ace replied flashing a smiling as he took the bedding from him.

"Sooooo? How was it?" Luffy asked as he put his feet onto the couch and made a diamond shape, leaning forward to hear the juicy details from the green head.

"Well - I finally did it, I defeated Dracule Mihawk. It was a long battle, 3 days and 2 nights. I have been training for 3 years and I beat him a few months ago. I was staying with him to heal my injuries before coming back. This-" pointing to the scar on his left eye, "is from him when I tried battling him during my first year."

"Wow you finally did it! Great job vice-captain!"

"Just like I promised captain."

Luffy jumped onto Zoro again and rubbed his cheeks onto Zoro's.

"Luffy, I think you should stop that…I'm sure Zoro wouldn't like that. But you really did do it! Congrats Zoro!" Ace grinned.

"Luffy! Get off! - Thanks Ace." Zoro pushed Luffy's body away from him.

Luffy pouted and let go of him. "Meanie.."

"Just go to sleep, I'm tired." Zoro rose from his seat and went off to his room.

"Night." The three said to each other as Zoro disappeared into his room.

"Come on Luffy, let's get some sleep." Ace looked at the boy and already found him asleep. He chuckled and fell asleep as well.

* * *

The following morning Zoro woke up and walked to the restroom, seeing the D. brothers snoring away on his couch. He shook his head and started his morning.

He finished up in the bathroom and walked into the living room to wake up the brothers.

"Hey Luffy, Ace, get up."

"Mhm…5 more minutes"

"No Luffy, get up now, it's already 9 o'clock."

Luffy grumbled but got up. He looked up at Zoro. "Ace isn't up yet~why do I have to be up before him?"

"He's just about to get up, don't worry." Zoro walked over to Ace and shook him. "Ace get up."

No response.

"Ace, I mean it, get up."

No response.

"Ace, get the hell up!" Zoro's fist struck Ace's head, he could hear the brother groan in pain. "Get up."

"Okay, okay I'm up already! Don't need to punch me again!"

"Oh? Who punched you I wonder?" Zoro said feigning ignorance.

"Hahahaha! Zoro that's funny!" Luffy wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Go get washed up and we'll go get some breakfast."

"Kay~" The brothers said in unison as they headed to the bathroom.

Zoro sighed and went back to his room, he looked outside and saw that the snowstorm let up but it would still be chilly. He decided on a loose maroon long sleeve with a long tan coat that he left open** (A/N: the coat that he stole at punk hazard)**, along with light faded jeans. He wore his boots again and his haramaki. He slipped his swords on his haramaki and tied his bandana onto his left arm. He walked out of his room just in time to see the D. brothers come into the living room.

"Ready to go? You guys can pick the place to eat, and Luffy."

"Yeah?" Luffy tilted his head to the side wondering what Zoro would want.

"I'm not paying for you."

"Awww, you're no fun Zoro!" Luffy wined and Ace laughed.

Zoro grabbed his keys and Sanji's umbrella as they headed out.

"Oh yeah Zoro. Everyone is meeting tonight to celebrate you coming back. We also have a new person we would like to introduce you to. I think you guys would get along! And he's such a great cook! I can't wait to eat his food tonight!" Luffy says excited to eat his food and one could already see his saliva from his mouth.

'_Hmm…a cook..that reminds me of Sanji..it can't be him though, I wouldn't even know how he'd wined up with them..but then again Luffy is just that kind of person who would befriend everyone..'_

"Okay, where are we meeting? Just to let you know it can't be at my place cuz' I don't have any food and drinks."

"We are meeting at our house." Ace said grinning.

"You guys are still living together? I thought you would move out by now Ace."

"Hey that's mean! I can't leave my brother alone! I don't even know how much trouble he'd be in if I did that!"

"Okay, okay sorry. So everyone's meeting, what time?" Zoro asked as they walked up to a breakfast diner.

"Hmm…around 6 o'clock." Luffy piped up since he was left out of the conversation earlier.

They got situated at the table and started ordering food. Zoro ordered a sunny-side-up egg with sausage and bacon. Ace ordered coffee. Luffy ordered, eggs, bacon, pancakes, salad, and sausage. The waitress smiled and told them that their food would be out shortly. She brought out a coffee and 2 waters for them in the mean time.

"So what kind of jobs do you guys have?" Zoro asked as he sipped his water.

"Well I am a firefighter and Luffy doesn't really have a job right now. Did you get a job yet? Or will you be searching for one?"

"I have a job. I'm a kendo instructor. My dad asked me if I wanted to work for a dojo near by."

"Zoro?! With kids? No way!" Luffy burst out laughing.

"H-hey…I know that but I would be teaching the advanced class, so I wouldn't think it's that bad.." Zoro slightly blushed at Luffy's comment.

"I agree with Luffy, but it's good that you are doing something that you love."

"Thanks."

They ate while talking about random things. When they finished eating, they went their separate ways to get things done before the party.

Zoro went off to buy the drinks since he was an expert in that category while Luffy and Ace went to get things to decorate.

Zoro walked into an alcohol store and saw some familiar blonde locks looking at the wine section. He was happy to see him as his eyes raked over his body. Zoro noticed that Sanji was wearing a navy suit. He walked over, and saw that he was wearing a sky blue dress shirt with navy blue thin stripes that went vertically. He wondered if Sanji would notice him. While he looked through the wine section next to Sanji, he found the wine he was looking for. He went to reach it when he heard the person next to him speak.

"Marimo!"

"Marimo? What is that?" Zoro asks a bit grumpy.

"Oh..it's a kind of algae. I thought it would suit you because your hair is green." Sanji says, laughing.

"Well, excuse me _dart brow_, but I have to shop for a party tonight." Zoro says, pissed off.

"What did you just call me?!" Sanji angrily asks, getting flared up.

"Dart brow, I'm surprised, the almighty love-cook can't understand language. Do you need me to talk slower?" Zoro asks, quirking an eyebrow up.

"You are so on moss ball!" Sanji gets ready for battle as Zoro does the same.

"EXCUSE ME CUSTOMERS! Please don't fight!" A near by clerk comes by to break up the fight.

"S-sorry." Zoro says, his evil aura dissipating.

"Yeah, sorry." Sanji apologizes to him and turns to Zoro, muttering that he would so get this later.

"So what are you doing here?" Zoro asks him as he grabs the wine he was originally going to grab and puts it into his basket.

"I'm shopping for ingredients. I'm going to hang out with some friends and am cooking for them." Sanji also grabs the wine he needs. "What other things do you need besides wine? I can help you look for them."

"I need booze and sake." Zoro says grinning.

"Wow, judging from what you just said I wouldn't think a muscle head like you knew how to drink wine." Sanji says teasing Zoro.

"I don't, it's just in case someone I know wants to drink it." Zoro says exasperated at Sanji's teasing.

"Oh then if it's not for yourself then you should get this one-" Sanji says as he grabs a somewhat sweet red wine off of the shelf. "It should be good with girls and some men."

"Okay." Zoro says and takes the wine from Sanji, brushing his fingers against his. He then puts the other wine in his basket back onto the shelf.

Sanji was shocked, his fingers brushed against Zoro's! "O-okay, you said you needed booze and sake, let's get the sake first since it's on the way." Sanji spoke quickly as he lead the way for Zoro.

Sanji reached the isle and looked back to see Zoro not there. "Marimo?" Sanji asked in a somewhat loud voice. Zoro heard his voice and followed where it came from.

"Sorry, I thought that you turned in a different isle." Zoro says, scratching the back of his head.

"I didn't..you were following me right?" Sanji asks, a little worried about him.

"Yeah, you just walked off on your own though." Zoro tells him in a scruffy voice.

"I didn-" Sanji was about to say when he noticed something. "You got lost!" He said loudly, as he chuckled.

"I did not!" Zoro angrily yelled at him, wanting to shut him up or at least get out of this humiliating situation.

"Okay, okay I get it, you didn't get lost, my bad." Sanji says, trying to cool him off since if they were going to go on they would probably get kicked out. "So what kind of sake do you drink?"

"I drink this one," Zoro says as he takes 2,4,6,8…

"How many are you going to take?!" Sanji yells as he sees Zoro's basket filled with sake. _'But I have to admit, his tastes for sake are good.'_

"I have to stock up on it too. I have nothing at my place right now."

"That's ridiculous! There's no one in the world that has nothing in their kitchen!"

"But it's true, I just got back from a long journey so I have nothing."

"Oh, well at least don't make them run out of stock…you practically took everything off of the shelf….And how would you pay for all of those? It's pretty expensive."

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay.." Sanji was hesitant of letting Zoro take so much but brushed it off, since they would only get into yet another argument.

"Time for the booze." Zoro says confidently as he walks in a random direction.

"It's this way." Sanji says behind Zoro, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh." He turned around and walked in the direction Sanji pointed in.

Sanji saw the same three swords that he had in the restaurant. "Do you always carry those with you?"

"Yeah. Why? Does it bother you?"

"No, I was just wondering."

They made it to the booze section and Zoro grabbed a few cases.

"Can you carry that all?! Do you need help?" Sanji asks, in shock and somewhat worried.

"Yeah, this is easy stuff." Zoro says as he put down his basket and picked up one of the cases and then piled the rest on top, holding it with his palm. He then picked up his basket with his free hand. "Let's go."

Sanji stood there in shock. He knew Zoro was muscular, but he didn't know he could carry that many cases of beer and make it look easy. He quickly followed after Zoro when he noticed he was going the wrong way. "No, marimo! The cash registers are this way." He called out to him.

Zoro muttered under his breath as he followed Sanji to the check out line.

Sanji paid for his things and waited for Zoro. The cashier looked pale when he saw how many things Zoro was holding. Zoro placed everything on the counter to pay. The cashier shook a little as he rang up the items. He had a glimpse of Zoro's face and was afraid of him.

"T-t-the total comes out t-t-to $1,786.36." He says to Zoro, afraid he would yell at him as to why it was so expensive.

Zoro grabbed his wallet from his pocket and paid with cash. He handed the cashier $2,000, waiting for him to give the change. Both the cashier and Sanji were shocked that he had that much on him, or even more! The cashier hesitantly did his job, checking if the bills were fake before handing Zoro his change. "H-h-here you are, $213.64 is y-your change. Have a g-good day."

"Thanks, you too." Zoro responded as he picked his things up with ease as he started walking out of the store.

"Hey!" Sanji called after him as he followed Zoro out. "How do you have that much money?! Are you secretly famous or something?!"

"Hm? Oh..maybe?"

"Maybe?! It's either you are or you aren't!"

"Well, then since you don't know me, I guess not."

Sanji was still shocked at that exchange and wondered if Zoro wasn't famous then how did he have so much money with him.

"Well, I'm leaving, see you around some time, love-cook." Zoro started walking away from Sanji, who was just staring at Zoro until he left.

Sanji sighed as he went to finish the rest of his shopping.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Sorry for the whole chapter covering mostly Zoro. .' Please R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Greatest with the Best**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited my story! I don't own any One Piece characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sanji sighed as he walked over to his car with his shopping bags. He thought over what he and Zoro talked about, what kind of job Zoro had, and what he wore that day. He sighed again as he remembered that Zoro was shopping for a party he was going to tonight. _'Is it the party I'm going to? I think Luffy said that they were throwing the party because an old friend is coming home from being away for a while and to have them meet.' _He shook his head to get all of those thoughts out of his head. _'I shouldn't get my hopes up since Zoro might not be the person Luffy was talking about.'_

He placed his groceries in his trunk and drove around to get more. As he was driving, he swore he saw flashes of green a lot, but it might've been his imagination playing tricks on him. He focused on shopping for everything and by the time he was done, it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

He drove home and started prepping for the party, like washing and chopping. _'I should get to Luffy's house early since I have to cook..' _He continued to keep himself pre-occupied so that he didn't have to think what Zoro was doing at the moment, or how gorgeous he looked today, or if he had a girlfriend, or what he would be doing at the party he was going- "STOP!..Oh man..I need to focus, I can't keep getting side tracked by thinking about Zoro." He scolded himself as he was cutting various vegetables at a fast pace. He decided that listening to some music might calm him down so he stopped chopping and went over into his living room. He walked to his CD payer and put in a disc. He walked back to the kitchen just as music started playing. He was listening to classical music and hummed along as he continued his prep work. By the time he was done it was already 4:30. _'I should start packing everything up and heading over to Luffy's place now.'_ He got everything organized and packed as he set out to go to Luffy's.

Sanji arrived at Luffy and Ace's house around 5 and rang the doorbell. Ace answered opening the door. "Hello Sanji! Come on in," Ace opened the door wider as he stepped aside for Sanji to come in.

"Hello Ace, came to cook." Sanji said, holding up his bags and insolated bag.

"Good, because Luffy has been complaining when you would come."

Sanji snickered. "Yeah, I figured."

The two laughed as they headed towards the kitchen where the black haired boy was eagerly waiting for a certain blonde. "Sanji! You're here! Whatcha going to make?" He asked eagerly.

"You'll just have to wait and see, and don't come in and snack on the food." Sanji had a sing song voice for the first part then a stern one for the second part of the sentence.

"Boo~boo~" Luffy pouted as he agreed and left the kitchen.

The brothers' home wasn't fancy but it was decent size. They had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, family room, and dining room.

Sanji chuckled as he got to work.

* * *

**Let's go back in time a bit: After Zoro and Sanji split**

Zoro smiled to himself as he walked back to his apartment. He didn't care that people were starting, or that he had many things to carry, or that he got lost along the way; all he could think about was the blonde. Once he got home, it was still pretty early so he put away the things he bought, which was only alcohol and sat down to watch some TV. He blankly stared at the TV, still thinking about the blonde. He then snapped out of it and began flipping through the channels, seeing what was interesting to watch. He found a channel about cooking and he decided to watch it. It reminded him of Sanji so he didn't mind. He actually found it interesting to watch.

Hours have passed since he started watching TV and he was starting to get sleepy. Just as he entered the land of dreams, his cell phone rang, startling him.

"Shit!" He looked at the Caller ID; it said Luffy.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Heyyyy! When are you coming? It's already 6:15 and everyone is here!" Luffy exaggeratedly says to him over the phone.

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Okay~ See you soon!"

He hung up and sighed. He forgot to give Sanji his umbrella earlier when he saw him and he didn't know when he'd meet him again. He sighed again and got up, washing his face, then throwing on the coat he wore earlier, set out to Luffy's house, ont before getting the booze, sake, and wine.

Zoro was walking around, hugging the coat to him as he was walking in the direction of Luffy's house. He continued to walk and rounded a corner and continued walking. He somehow ended up in a dead end ally and scratched the back of his head, turning around he set out in a different direction. Miraculously, he picked the right way and ended up at the D brother's house. He rang the doorbell and Luffy practically ran to the door.

"You're here! Shishishishishi took you a while." Luffy tells Zoro laughing to himself. "GUYS! He's here!" He made way for Zoro to come in and shut the door after him.

Luffy lead him to the living room where almost everyone was there, well everyone he knew was there. "Zoro! It's good to see you!" Nami grinned. "How have you been?" She asked. Zoro stared at each one of them, everyone has changed since he's been gone, Nami's hair had grown along with her body, so did Robin's. Franky looks weirder, Usopp looks better, Brook and Chopper didn't really change. He also noticed that Luffy had an "x" shaped scar on his chest.

"I'm doing well."

"Good, then you can give me the money you owe me soon." Nami devilishly tells him.

"Witch." Zoro tells her, sighing as he sits down onto the couch. Robin chuckles at their conversation.

"It's good that you're doing well swordsman-san."

"Thanks."

"Zoro! When did you get the scar on your eye?!" Chopper worriedly asked as he came up to Zoro, sitting on his lap to look at it. "..Never mind, it's a few years old and looks like it healed up nicely. But still, it looks like it hurt."

"It's fine Chopper." Zoro tells him, patting his head.

"You look SUPER strong!" Franky chipped in, grinning at him.

"That's right Zoro, you look super strong and intimidating! Yohohoho!"

"Zoro, you look super intimidating..I don't want to go up against you!" Usopp tells him, his voice wavering a little bit.

"Haha, don't worry Usopp, you won't have to anytime soon."

"Well, anyway, welcome home Zoro." Luffy tells him seriously.

"I'm sorry I've been gone for so long guys, I'm home." Zoro tells them all, in a soft voice.

The smell of food wafts into the living room and Luffy's saliva is starting to creep out of his mouth. "I forgot! You should try the food he makes! It's superrr good!"

"Luffy! You forgot to mention that he's part of us now." Nami scolds him with a whack on his head.

Sanji was so focused on making food he didn't hear their conversation at all. He finished the appetizer and brought it to the living room. "S-!" Luffy was about to yell when he smelt that the food was traveling over to them. "Meet Sanji. Sanji, this is-"

"Zoro." Sanji finished Luffy's sentence, almost dropping the tray he's holding. Thankfully Luffy took the tray from him and set it down on the table, but not before stuffing his mouth full.

"Sanji."

* * *

**Leaving it there because I've been putting off writing this chapter and it's a nice cliff hangerish. Sorry it's short . Please R&amp;R. :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Greatest With the Best**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update :( I have a lot on my plate right now so it's hard for me to also write the story. Well, let's start :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You guys know each other?!" Nami exasperates.

(Sanji) "Kind of" (Zoro) "Yes"

"Shishishishishishi you guys are too funny! You said it at the same time!" Luffy laughs as he claps his feet together.

"What do you guys mean by kind of and yes?" Ussop asks.

"Well, I met Zoro at the restaurant my family owns and a waiter kind of spilt hot soup on him...He was fired for that, but none the less..." Sanji trails off looking awkwardly to the side.

"You fired him? It was an accident, it's not like he meant to spill the soup on me, I was the one that scared him."

"Well a waiter shouldn't be scared so easily."

"Hmm."

"Wow. You two really get along." Robin analyzed, chuckling.

"That's SUPER good!"

"I really hope you weren't just saying that you were fine, if you need me to look at it I can." Chopper worries over Zoro.

"I think Zoro's fine now, or else he wouldn't be here." Nami comments.

"Yohohoho I think we should celebrate Zoro coming home with a song!"

"Yeah!" Usopp enthusiastically pumps his arm up, ready to sing the Sogeking song.

"Not yet!" Luffy yells, his voice serious as it's echoing throughout the house.

Everyone tenses up at hearing Luffy. They all look over at him, anticipating what he'd do next.

"We need the booze!" Luffy laughs as he opens the barrel that Zoro brought and grabs cups for everyone.

After everyone has a drink, "To Zoro for coming home and to being the greatest swordsman."

"To Zoro!" Everyone raises their glasses and the party starts.

Sanji cooks as everyone eats up a storm, they all tells him that his food is the best. Zoro and Nami have drinking contests, as usual. Brook and Ussop provide the entertainment, and the house is full of laughter. For some reason or another, it seems like more people came when they heard that the D's were throwing a party. The whole house was packed as people kept piling in. There was Paulie and his crew, Franky's gang, Marco, Jhonny, and Yosaku.

Since Sanji didn't prepare enough for everyone, he excused himself to grab more ingredients. To his amazement when he went outside, he saw Zoro. "Hey what are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some fresh air, it's getting hot in there. You?" Zoro tells him, looking at him from the side as he was leaning against a pillar.

"I was going to buy more food since there's a lot more people here now." Sanji tells Zoro. He didn't know if it was stupidity or courage but he asked, "Do you want to come with me?"

Zoro perked up a bit when he heard Sanji's question. "Sure." Zoro then followed Sanji to the grocery store. They were walking since Sanji knew there was one close by.

"So now I know why you are so rich, you just beat Dracule Mihawk!" Sanji tells Zoro excited.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm really rich..and you didn't even know I beat him till Luffy said it." Zoro told him nonchalantly.

"It's...it's just because I don't really read that part of the newspapers and I haven't touched one in a while." Sanji admitted, a little sad.

"Hmm. That's fine I guess." Zoro grumbles. "So what do we need at the grocery store?" He asks, changing the subject.

"We need, eggs, any type of meat, fruit, vegetables, milk...basically everything at the store.." Sanji says laughing, knowing Luffy would just gobble it all up.

"Haha okay." Zoro looks around to see where they are and was amazed at how they were actually at the grocery store and that it was close to Luffy's.

"Well, lets buy up a storm!" Sanji says excitedly as he laughs.

"Kay."

They each grab a cart and walk into the store, grabbing anything and everything that they could get their hands on. Zoro looked over at Sanji's cart, then at his. "Hey cook! I gave more things than you!"

Sanji looks over their carts. "Well not for long!" And before they know it, the two of them started having a contest to see who can get the best ingredients and who could fill up their cart the fastest. Other customers watched in shock of how fast and how much they had in their carts. Once their carts were filled to the max, they both met up at the cash registers. "I got here first!"

"No I did!" Zoro tells him, as they get into a heated staring contest. The one who interrupts them is the cashier.

"Um..excuse me, could you please place your items on the register?" A frail boy asks. The two of them grumbled an okay as they piled their items onto the conveyor belt and pushed up their carts. As everything is rung up, they notice how expensive it's going to cost.

"Wow...that's a lot.." Sanji looked at the screen, shocked because the price kept getting higher and higher and they weren't even through with half of the items!

"You could have asked everyone to pitch in money since it's going to go into their stomachs.." Zoro tells Sanji, also a little surprised by the amount, but then it wasn't unexpected since they were feeding a lot of people and, Luffy especially, would eat 3/4ths of this stuff if they didn't reign him in.

After about 20 minutes of just the cashier ringing up their items and bagging it the cashier looks at the total. "The..the total comes up to be $4,859.78..." He says, shocked that they bought that much.

"Want to split it? Since I know it's a lot for someone to have on them." Zoro asks Sanji.

"Sure, thanks." Sanji tells him as he hands a debit card over to the cashier. "I'll pay half."

Zoro hands the cashier $3,000 in cash. "I'll pay for the other half."

The cashier goes pale, seeing that much money. "O-okay. Sir," He looks over at Sanji, "$2,429.89 will be charged on your card." He then pays the other half with Zoro's money. "And sir, your change is $570.11." He hands Zoro the cents and counts the cash for him.

"Thank you." They both tell him as Zoro grabs his cash and puts it in his wallet, as he grabs however many bags he could carry, as he also tied some together and slung it on his shoulder. Sanji grabbed the rest, as it wasn't many left. Zoro grabbed most of the bags.

They both walked out of the store as Zoro lead them away from the parking lot. "You're going the wrong way again Marimo~" Sanji slightly sang in a sing song voice that Zoro seemed not to like. He huffed and followed Sanji back to Luffy and Ace's house. They got there and everyone was staring at them.

"Sanji~! Where did you go?!" Luffy asks as he was teary eyed. "I was dying of starvation!"

"Hey! You had most of the food Luffy! What are you talking about?" Ussop scolded him as Nami hit him.

"Zoro-anik!" Yosaku called. "Where have you been?"

"We were at the grocery store because everyone ate everything so we had to restock." Zoro tells them lazily.

"Well, let's take these back to the kitchen." Sanji tells Zoro as he leads the way through the jam-packed house. Zoro follows and they arrive to the kitchen in no time.

"I'll set these on this counter and start emptying the bags for you," Zoro offered as he started to empty the bags.

"Thanks." Sanji tells him as he starts cooking what he grabbed out of the bags. 'Now that I think about it..we were alone together for a while...' Sanji thought to himself, slightly blushing.

Zoro watches Sanji cook out of the corner of his eye as he emptied the bags full of groceries. 'Damn..he's so hot. Even though he doesn't know it...he's dancing a little as he's cooking!' Zoro thought as he suppressed the blood flowing south.

"So what else do you need help with?" Zoro asks as he puts away the bags.

"Nothing much, you can go back to the party since you are the guest of honor tonight." Sanji tells him, turning his head to the side so that Zoro could hear him.

"...Okay but if you need anything just ask." Zoro tells him before reluctantly walking back to the party, talking with everyone.

* * *

"Zooorooo~ you've been gone for a while? Where have you been?" Luffy asks him, after spotting him in the crowd, and everyone else joins him.

"I went shopping with the love cook." Zoro's reply was short and to the point.

"Oh, alone?~" Nami cooed, putting her arm on his shoulder, leaning on him.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I think Ms. Navigator was just intrigued by that, as am I." Robin said with a chuckle.

"There's something between Zoro-san and Sanji-san?" Brook pipes up, adding his laugh at the end.

"No there isn't, we just happened to be outside at the same time and I went to help him carry the groceries, because you know we need a lot for a certain someone.." Zoro grumbles.

Everyone stares over at Luffy.

"Hm? Oh me?! Bwahahaha!" Luffy says innocently before laughing.

"By the way, I don't see Franky, Chopper, or Usopp." Zoro adds in before Luffy can say anything, probably stupid.

"I think they are playing pool, wanna join?" Nami asks, her eyes making dollar signs.

"Sure, you money grubbing witch." Zoro says smirking as they make their way towards the game room. It was an enclosed room they had made themselves, thanks to Franky's help, it used to be the Family room. In the game room, they had a pool table, ping pong table, TV and gaming counsels. In the room was as Nami told them, Franky, Chopper, and Usopp along with Ace and Marco. Franky, Usopp, Ace, and Marco were playing pool and Chopper was watching.

"Hey guys!" Luffy said enthusiastically as they walked into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Hey Luffy!" Chopper says happily, his curly brown hair bouncing as he looked over at them. **(A/N: I'm making Chopper human in this story)**

"SUPER! Hey guys." Franky waves as he steps back a little, disrupting Ussop's shot.

"Hey! Franky! You just pushed me, thus making me scratch!" Usopp frantically says, whining and mad at the same time.

"Sorry bro." Franky apologizes half-heartedly.

"Before you guys get into a fight, start a new game, Nami and I are going to play with you guys." Zoro tells them.

"Ohh! Zoro's going to play?!" Chopper says very excited, actually everyone was since Zoro was like the best player at pool, and they didn't even know why.

"Then I guess we'll sit out on this one." Ace replies, giving his stick to Zoro.

"Yeah, we'll watch." Marco adds as he hands his stick to Nami.

"Why you guys don't think you can take the heat?" Nami challenges.

"It's not that...it's just.." Ace replies, scratching his head.

"Well...we'll go bankrupt if we play with you." Marco adds, saving Ace from Nami's heated gaze for money.

"...Fine. Have it your way, Zoro, we'll make a steal off of this game!" Nami says, positively. Robin and Brook chuckled at how Nami was going to challenge him then decided to team up with him. Ace and Marco slip out of the room together, claiming that they were going to get another beer.

"No, we'll have a 4-on-4 match Nami, I want to see how you guys have improved at this." Zoro tells her, chalking up his stick.

"That's right Nami, you can't hog Zoro to yourself, Franky and I well be penniless if you guys team up!" Ussop tells her whining.

"Okay, okay I guess we'll go by the VIP's wishes, a 4-on-4 battle!" Nami proudly says the end as she chalks up her stick after Zoro was finished.

Usopp gulped in terror and Franky put a beefy hand on his shoulders. "There's no getting out of it now..but Zoro might win and lessen the amount of money we have to give her."

Franky then went to get all the sunken balls and Usopp got the triangle, as they put the balls inside.

* * *

Sanji was so focused on cooking everything he didn't notice that Zoro had laid everything out nicely so that he knew what it was just glancing at them. After he cooked a few huge plates filled with food, he brought them out. As he brought them out he noticed that he didn't see the 8 others. He decided that he'd look through some of the rooms, thinking they might be there. He carried one of the huge plates and some paper plates with disposable utensils on them through the house, checking most of the rooms to see if they were there, and of course, they weren't. At last he thought of the game room he'd been in often and opened the door. His eyes had to get adjusted to the darkness of the room since the only light that was on was the one above the pool table.

"Sanji!~" Luffy perks up upon seeing him and smelling the food. He goes to grab the huge plate when a shoe was met with his eyes.

"Not yet Luffy," Sanji sighs as he places the plate down along with the smaller ones onto the ping pong table. "Robin-chwan, please go first." Sanji cooed his eyes turning into hearts, then scanned the small crowd for Nami and found her leaning over the pool table, about to shoot the next shot. He had a little blood trickling down from his nose that he wiped up quickly before anyone saw. He didn't see Ace or Marco in the room and wondered what they were doing before Luffy interrupted his thoughts.

"Sanji~~ Can I eat now?" Luffy asks, drool coming out of his mouth.

"No Nami-swan has to go first." Sanji scolds him.

"But she's in the middle of a game!" Luffy whines as he gestures over to the pool table where you can see an upset Nami, pale faced, Usopp, smiling, Franky, and a smirking Zoro. Sanji's heart skipped a beat seeing Zoro lean against the table, his eyes concentrating on the shot that Nami missed.

"Too bad Nami, say your prayers now, or else you won't get time to," Zoro arrogantly tells her.

Sanji was about to retort that he shouldn't talk to ladies that way but couldn't as a loud crack of balls hitting each other hung in the air. Zoro had sunk 3 balls with that one shot.

"Hehe Zoro's in the lead with, now, 9 balls sunk. Nami has 4 in and both Franky and Usopp have 1." Luffy tells Sanji smiling wide. "So can I please have some food now?" Luffy pleads with Sanji.

"...Fine." Sanji tells him as he puts his foot down from Luffy's face. Luffy smiles widely as he dashes towards the ping pong table, grabbing a plate and stacking it high with food.

"I'm going to run you guys off of this table." Zoro smirks as he walks around to the other side of the table, his back facing Sanji. He was so into the game that he didn't see Sanji walk in the door. He bent over to hit the next ball.

Sanji blushed as he stared at Zoro's ass, seeing his perfectly toned and hot butt. He quickly looked away for other purposes though.

Robin caught a glimpse of Sanji and his face seemed serious as he was blushing. She looked over at what he was staring at and chuckled to herself.

"Robin-san, why are you chuckling?" Brook asks her as he was eating Sanji's delicious food.

"Just saw something amusing, that's all." Came Robin's vague answer.

"Hmm." Brook replied, looking over at the others at the pool table once again.

Sanji decided to stand by Chopper as he watched the game, knowing he wouldn't have lewd thoughts around Chopper. "So Zoro's good at this?"

"Hi Sanji! And yes, Zoro's the best out of all of us." Chopper replied as he watched Zoro's skills.

Zoro smiled as he was going to finish up the game. "Too bad guys, you lose." At that he hit the cue into the cue ball and it consecutively hit the other balls, sending them down the pockets. He had just finished up the game and smirked triumphantly.

"That's no fair Zoro! At least hold back!" Nami scolds him.

"Yeah! Now I owe Nami $300!" Usopp cried.

"SUPER! Wow Zoro, it seems like your skills haven't deteriorated while you were gone for those 3 years!" Franky replies, giving him a thumbs up.

"You're exaggerating Franky, it did go down, but I have to say, you guys have gotten better! You all got at least 1 ball!" Zoro tells them, smiling. "You guys sure worked hard."

Usopp starts tearing up. "Zoro told us we've been working hard! I can't even believe I sunk one ball from him!"

"I ,at least, thought I'd get more than 4.." Nami sulks but then remembers about her money that she would be winning from Franky and Usopp.

"Don't forget to pay me my winnings Nami." Zoro chuckles as he cleans up everything. After cleaning up, only then did he smell the food. "Did Sanji come bring us food?" Zoro asks a loud.

"Yes I did, you're welcome Marimo." Sanji replies.

Zoro hears his voice close to him and looks behind him, seeing both Sanji and Chopper. "Mhm, thanks." He tells him smiling, then frowning as he remembered that Sanji called him Marimo. "Why do you call me that love-cook?" Zoro asks as he heads over to the food where mostly everyone was.

"Because, it suits you." Sanji bluntly replied.

Zoro scowled as he started grabbing food, he noticed that most of it was gone and forgot Luffy had been there. "Chopper! If you haven't gotten anything to eat, you better now, or else there won't be any left!" Zoro yells as he piles up his plate before Luffy's hands could touch it.

Chopper suddenly realizes and moves away from Sanji, quickly grabbing whatever he could see before going back to Sanji. "I guess I wasn't very successful getting food away from Luffy.." He says, frowning. On his plate was a little amount of food since Luffy's arms seemed to stretch as he grabbed the food.

"It's okay Chopper, if you want I can make more for you," Sanji offered to the small boy, patting his head.

"That's fine cook, you don't have to do that." Zoro says, as he approached them. "Here Chopper, I got you some food before Luffy grabbed it." At his word, he transferred food from his plate to Chopper's.

"Are you sure?!" Chopper asks as he sees Zoro putting half of the mount onto his plate.

"Yeah, I only told you so that you can at least grab some food that you wanted."

"T-this won't make me happy...you bastard!" Chopper says in a sing song voice as he had a happy expression on his face.

"Yes, yes, now eat up." Zoro tells him smiling as he stood on the other side of Chopper eating his food.

"You know if you wanted that food I could've made him more." Sanji tells Zoro.

"It's fine, I really did get some of this food for Chopper." Zoro insists as he eats.

"Hmm? Okay." Sanji says, disbelievingly. He was craving for a cigarette. "Do you guys mind?" He asks above the other's voices.

"Go ahead." Luffy tells him.

"Mind what?" Zoro asks as he looks at Sanji.

"Oh, if I smoke in here." Sanji tells Zoro, holding up his pack of cigarettes.

"You know they are bad for you..those cancer sticks." Zoro points out as Sanji lights up.

"I agree with him Sanji." Chopper adds in.

"It's fine, I'm still in perfect shape." Sanji waves them off as he inhales the smoke, then blowing it into the air.

Nami walks over to them, after finishing her food, with a tray in her hands. "Here you go," She says as she places the ashtray on the small table they were leaning on.

"Thank you my sweet Nami-swan!" Sanji coos as he flicks off some of the ash into the ashtray.

Nami waves him off as she tells everyone that she'll start clearing everyone else out since it was pretty late already. Robin and Luffy decide to go with her and they all walked out of the room. Franky finished his food and said that he'd probably start to get ready to leave, along with Brook and Usopp. One by one everyone's piling out of the room and only Zoro and Sanji were left in the room.

"Thanks for cooking, it was good." Zoro told Sanji, glancing at him from the side.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it." Sanji tells him smiling as he then inhaled smoke into his lungs again.

They were in a comfortable silence as Zoro was almost finished eating and Sanji smoking.

"So, why did you become a chef?" Zoro asks curious, as he eats his last bite.

"Well, both of my parents were chefs and what they made was good and everyone who ate it had a smile on their face. I thought that I wanted to do that to, so I pursued to become a chef. I helped them out with cooking at home a lot, but one day my parents were killed in a car accident. They protected me and died in the process."

Zoro was shocked, he now regretted asking. "Sorry, I didn't know.."

"It's fine," Sanji interrupted. "I was at first in an orphanage and I ran away countless times since I didn't want to be there. Then, my adopted father found me one day. I was looking through the window into his restaurant many times and he had asked if I wanted to come in. I told him no, I couldn't because I didn't have any money. He was surprised and asked if I could come with my parents and then I told him that I didn't have any anymore. He insisted that I had to come in and eat, so I did. In the end, he adopted me and I've learned from him about cooking."

"Wow, that must've been hard."

"Yeah, but thanks to that, I met Luffy and the gang, and you." Sanji tells Zoro, staring intently at him.

* * *

**Going to end it here for now! I hoped you all liked this chapter and it's longer! Please R&amp;R! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Greatest with the Best Ch 5**

**So I'm thinking of just updating this every month since I'm swamped with work and school at the moment. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I think I'll go for a little lemon or lime in this one. I don't own One Piece or it's characters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sanji was looking intently into Zoro's eyes, slightly leaning towards him. He noticed that Zoro was doing the same. As their faces were only centimeters apart, they both closed the gap, their lips touching each other. They pulled away after a couple of seconds, their kiss being feather-light. They leaned in again and this time, their kiss was hot and passionate, their hands becoming magnets to each other's bodies as they were feeling each other.

Zoro was caressing Sanji's sides through his shirt and felt how skinny he was, but still had some muscle from being a Chef. He took control of the kiss, roughly pushing is tongue into Sanji's awaiting mouth. His tongue roaming around before starting to rub against Sanji's. His hands started undoing the buttons on Sanji's shirt wanting to get it off of him at that moment.

Sanji was working his hands into Zoro's hair, grabbing and massaging at the same time. He heard a groan of approval come from the green haired moss and smiled into the kiss. His tongue pressed against Zoro's and they fought for dominance, seeing who would win in a tongue war. After every button Zoro undid, he could feel the cold air on his chest.

Zoro finally managed to undo all of Sanji's buttons and moved his calloused, rough hands all over Sanji's torso; moving them up and down, memorizing all of his nooks and crannies. Sanji shivered at Zoro's touch, his tongue faltering in their battle. At that chance, Zoro over powered Sanji and won. He broke the kiss and a trail of saliva was visible.

Sanji panted a little, "That's not fair..you took advantage of me.."

"All's fair in love and war." Zoro smirked and moved his hands up towards Sanji's nipples.

Sanji shivered at the feeling. Zoro had latched his fore finger and thumb onto his nipple, rolling them in between his fingers, earning him another moan from the blonde. Zoro kissed down Sanji's neck and sucked on some skin that was in the nape of his neck, towards his shoulder. He nibbled and sucked on the same spot over and over, earning him moans from Sanji. The spot turned into a dark purple hickey when he was finished with it. He continued to trail kisses down towards Sanji's nipples, tracing circles around one of them with his tongue.

"Ah..!" Sanji moaned when Zoro sucked hard onto his nipple, surprising him.

Zoro sucked and licked Sanji's nipple as he twisted and pulled at the other. Sanji started moving his hands down from Zoro's head. His hands traveled down Zoro's neck, rubbing it to get rid of some of the tense spots. Zoro groaned in satisfaction, sending vibrations to Sanji's nipple, making him moan. Sanji had started to lift up Zoro's shirt and Zoro stopped sucking to help him take off his shirt. That's when Sanji noticed it, Zoro's scar.

"W-what happened?" Sanji asked, his voice shaking a little bit as he looked at the bulging, white gash from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"Oh.." Zoro looked down, almost forgetting his scar. "This happened 5 years ago when I first went up against Mihawk. I challenged him to a duel at the time, wanting to see if I could beat him. I didn't even land a scratch, but this scar.." Zoro says, ghostly touching his scar with his hand, "was made from his holy sword."

"Wow..I'm surprised you survived that." Sanji said amazed. He went towards the top of Zoro's scar and kissed it. Sanji earned a gasp.

"S..Sanji." Zoro whispered as he looked down at him. Sanji had locked his eyes with Zoro's as his kisses trailed down towards the end of his scar. His eyes never leaving Zoro's until he reached the end.

Zoro didn't know why but his heart raced as Sanji continued to pay attention to his scar. As Sanji finished kissing the end of his scar, Zoro brought Sanji's face towards his own and gave him a fiery kiss.

Sanji kissed Zoro back as his hands traveled lower, caressing every part of Zoro he could touch at the moment. His hands felt his scar, rock hard abs, and finally his hands reached the hem of Zoro's jeans. His fingers fumbled with the button because he was so excited and turned on.

Zoro's hands were traveling down Sanji's torso at the moment where Sanji's fingers failed him for the first time. Sanji's stomach was filled with butterflies by the fact that he was kissing Zoro and Zoro's hands were tickling him just a tad. Zoro's fingers undid Sanji's button so quick, Sanji panicked a little. _'What if I can't get this undone and he is getting tired of waiting?!'_ Sanji thought to himself.

Zoro broke the hot kiss and leaned close to Sanji's ear. "Need help with that?" He asks huskily as his hands move over to Sanji's holding them.

Sanji shivered hearing Zoro's voice and his breath. His knees gave out and they slid onto the floor. "...Y..no. I can do it." Sanji's voice came out shaky as he took deep breaths in and out to calm his nerves. He then undid Zoro's button and unzipped his fly.

"Mhm, good job." Zoro huskily says as his mouth started attacking Sanji's neck. His hands, however, continued their job and snuck into Sanji's boxers. He gripped Sanji's semi hard cock and brought it out into the open. He heard Sanji suck in a breath as his cock was exposed to the cold.

Sanji also grabbed a hold of Zoro's semi hard on and stroked it as he took his cock out of his boxers. Zoro groaned as Sanji's soft hands stroked his thick shaft. He started stroking Sanji's cock as well, going in time with Sanji's strokes.

They both moaned as their cocks had gotten fully erect. "F-faster." Sanji moaned out as his hips slightly thrusted into Zoro's palm. Zoro gladly complied as his pumps became faster. He also started playing with the tip of Sanji's cock with his thumb. That sent shivers down Sanji's spine. Sanji felt like he was slacking at giving Zoro pleasure, so he adjusted his grip to be tighter and stroked his cock at a fast pace, one that kept up with Zoro's strokes.

Zoro pumped Sanji's cock with quick strokes as he saw that pre-cum was starting to leak out of his tip. Sanji's breath hitched as he felt the tight coil in his stomach start to tighten even further. "G-gonna cum!" Sanji whispered. Zoro felt the coil in his stomach too. "I'm close." He groaned.

"SANJI! ZORO!" Luffy yelled in the house, walking towards the game room.

Sanji froze at hearing his name through the door. He couldn't see it since he and Zoro were behind the couch with didn't face the door. His heart rate quickened. "Z-zoro..what if we're going to get caught?" He asked in a soft tone at the fact that Zoro was still pumping his cock.

"We aren't." Zoro grumbles as his free hand moved to one of Sanji's hands, the one on his cock, and guided his hand to jerk him off as well. Sanji got the hint and continued to stroke Zoro's hard cock. They both were at their limit.

Luffy opened the door to the game room. "Zoro! Sanji!" Luffy called loudly, looking around the room.

Zoro kissed Sanji just as Luffy opened the door. They both tensed and came together, spilling their seed across each other's chests.

Not catching a glimpse of his friends, Luffy sighed and closed the door, wandering through the house to find them.

Zoro broke the kiss and panted as he leaned his head against Sanji's. "That was close."

"No kidding moss head." Sanji grumbled as he let go of Zoro's cock, Zoro doing the same with Sanji's. Sanji reached up towards one of the side tables next to the couch and pulled a few tissues out. "Here, to clean up." Sanji handed Zoro some of the ones he grabbed.

Zoro took them and started wiping the cum off before it dried. There was silence in the air as they cleaned themselves up.

"So.." Sanji spoke as he finished up. "That felt good.." He said softly, wanting Zoro to hear it, and not wanting him to.

"It did," Zoro said as he too finished cleaning the cum off himself. He turned to look at Sanji, who was looking at him. He leaned in and pecked his lips. "Next time, let's do this at my place, so we don't have to be on edge." He smirked.

**What did you guys think about this chapter? Please Read &amp; Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Greatest with the Best Ch 6**

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I was swamped with school and I'll admit, was a little lazy. I was also re-reading the old chapters and I'm sorry if I confused you when in the first chapter I put beli and the 2****nd**** I put American money. I'll just say that the currency for this story will be dollars. Sorry for the confusion! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I don't own One Piece or it's characters!**

* * *

Everyone (that wasn't part of their crew) had left Luffy and Ace's as the party ended. The 8 of Zoro's close friends were sad that he was leaving already.

"It's getting late, I should get going." Zoro told them for the hundredth time.

"Noooo~I don't want you to go!" Luffy whined as he and Chopper clung onto him.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Zoro reasoned with them.

"Guys, Zoro should go home and get some sleep, you should too. Plus he just said that he'll see us tomorrow." Nami reasoned with Luffy and Chopper.

"Yes, Swordsman-san will see us tomorrow Luffy, Chopper." Robin chipped in.

"O-okay." Luffy and Chopper said in unison, their eyes watery.

"I'll see you guys later!" Zoro says as he's finally free and walks out into the cold, hearing the good byes of his friends.

"I need to get going too, see you guys later!" Sanji tells them all smiling.

Everyone thanked Sanji as he left. He was walking in the direction of his house when he saw Zoro walking in front of him.

"Zoro!" Sanji called out to him.

Zoro turned around at the sound of his name and saw Sanji. "Hey, you live this way too?" He asks as he stopped to wait for him.

"Yeah," Sanji tells him nodding.

"I still have your umbrella at my place, maybe next time I see you I can give it back." Zoro tells him as they walk together.

"I don't know when I'll see you again, so why don't I just grab it from your place before going back to mine?" Sanji asks him, taking out a cigarette, motioning to Zoro before lighting it up. "Plus, you don't need to keep carrying it around with you, on the off chance we'll see each other."

"Hmm.." Zoro grumbled as he thought about Sanji's offer. "I'll just keep it on the off chance of seeing you again." Zoro's baritone voice rang into the night.

Sanji hummed in reply.

They walked side by side, going down streets and roads until they hit Sanji's place. "I'm here, so see you later." Sanji waves as he walks up to his apartment complex. As Sanji enters the sliding doors into his apartment complex, he sees Zoro follow him. "W-what are you doing?" He asks flustered.

"What do you mean? I live here." Zoro tells him as he walks over to the elevators. "Coming?"

Sanji's heart skipped a beat. "S-sure." He quietly says as he walks over to Zoro. The elevator descends down to the 1st floor and they both get it.

"What floor?" Zoro asks as he pressed 7 to get to his floor.

"Sev-Oh you already pressed it." Sanji tells him as he exhales the smoke from his cigarette.

"I guess Luffy and Ace failed to mention we live in the same apartment complex, even on the same floor to boot." Zoro mumbles to himself, but Sanji heard him.

"Is that a problem?" He asked a little angry.

"No, just a piece of information that's useful." Zoro informs him as the elevator dinged signaling the passengers that they have arrived at the designated floor. Zoro walks out of the elevator, followed by Sanji. They both walk down the hallway, Sanji stopping at a door and fished out a set of keys from his pocket.

"This is my apartment." Sanji tells him as he looks over at Zoro, seeing a shocked face. "..What?"

Zoro composed himself. "Just lots of coincidences today..I live right next door." Zoro tells him as he had his keys out, ready to put it into his lock.

"Well, I guess that saves me from coming to greet you, everyone here told me that my neighbor hasn't been home and they didn't know when you would be either….Luffy hadn't mentioned that his friend lived next to me..or anyone else for that matter."

"Maybe they forgot, well Luffy the most." Zoro reasoned. "Oh since we are actually neighbors I can give you your umbrella back." He said as he quickly unlocked the door and grabbed the blue umbrella that was leaning against the wall next to the door. "Thanks for lending it to me." He tells him, showing him a small smile as he holds out the umbrella.

"Y-you're welcome." Sanji tells him, faltering a bit from the unexpected smile. He grabbed the umbrella from him and unlocked his door. "Good night."

"Night." With that they both went into their respective homes for the night.

* * *

**Zoro's POV**

I went into my apartment after telling Sanji night. I closed the door behind me, feeling all the fatigue from the day hit him at once. _'Damn Luffy and his energetic self…I faced worse days than this from training but just being with Luffy tired me out..'_ I thought as I took off my shoes and coat. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed one of the waters I had bought before, drinking the whole bottle in a few gulps. Feeling a little faint, I head over to my bedroom and collapse onto the mattress.

I think about Sanji and what happened today. _'The food was delicious and I had a good time..'_ I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sanji's POV**

I walk into my apartment and put the umbrella that I had lent Zoro in an umbrella holder by the door. Sighing, I walk over to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. "So he lives next door.." I say to myself as I lean against the kitchen counter top. I think over the day and smile as I finish my water and place the glass in the sink to wash later. I walk over to my bedroom, taking off my jacket and neatly folded it over a chair, doing the same to the rest of my suit. Only clad in an under shirt and boxers I climb into bed, getting comfortable. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I hear snoring coming from the next room over.

'_Zoro…..' _I immediately thought since I hadn't heard it before. I groan and turn onto my side as I try to block out the sound with my pillow. I couldn't block it out and sighed in defeat. All I remember seeing is the white wall before I blacked out.

* * *

**So sorry it's short and probably a bit boring…but I really wanted to get a chapter done so you guys can read it. Also probably aiding in the laziness of not wanting to update…I would like to see more reviews from you guys, that always motivates me to write faster and more.**

**Please R &amp; R!**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Greatest with the Best Ch 7**

**Sorry for not updating for a while even though I said that I would update at least once a month…I'll try to update more often since I'm on summer break right now! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own One Piece or it's characters Oda does! :D**

At 5:20am, the blare of his alarm clock woke him out of his slumber. Rustling the sheets, he got up and walked over to the bathroom, yawning. He looks in the mirror; tousled blonde locks greeting his fatigued eyes. Sanji sighs and begins to brush his teeth, walking over to the shower and turning it on. He continues to brush his teeth and spits out the foam, rinsing his mouth before stripping his undershirt and boxers off, hopping into the, now, steamy shower. He hummed to himself as he starts the meticulous process of showering. As he finished, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel, drying himself off before wrapping it around his slender waist.

He steps out and walks over to his bedroom, ambling over to his dresser. He pulls out a pair of forest green boxers, chuckling to himself as it reminded him of Zoro…his acquaintance and neighbor. He shakes is head and slips it on, discarding the towel onto the floor to pick up later. He grabs his cigarettes and lighter that was on top of his mahogany dresser and lights up, filling his lungs with smoke before blowing out. Sanji walks over to the window by his bed and opens it so that the smoke can go out as he savors his first cigarette of the day. He looks at the time, it's 5:50 and he curses, going over to his dresser to grab a blue collared shirt and black slacks, putting it on as he strides over to his bathroom and dries his hair. Sanji starts to style it to his usual bangs on the side, making sure none of his hair is sticking up. He also grabs a black blazer and runs out of his room to the living room and kitchen area. He puts out his cigarette at an ashtray on the dining table and looks at the clock again, reading 6:06. 'Okay I can quickly make eggs and toast to eat.' He thought to himself as he begins to make his breakfast. Within 7 minutes his breakfast was perfectly made and he scarfed it down, though if anyone asked he did not scarf it down but savored it. Knowing if he didn't leave soon he'd get scolded my Zeff, he put on his dress shoes and rushed out of his apartment, locking up before taking off. As he rushed over to the Baratie he looked back as to why he was so slow in getting ready today. "…it must've been because I thought of Zoro..and I lost track of time.." He mumbled to himself as he gets into the kitchen of the restaurant on time.

"Eggplant! It's 6:35 and you're late!" Zeff hollered at him, kicking him in the shin, which he blocked.

"I'm not late shitty old fart!" Sanji retorted as he clocked himself in.

"Quit barking at me and get to your post!" Zeff demanded as he left Sanji to go look at the stock.

Sanji mumbled something incoherent under his breath as he went to prep for some of the dishes they were going to serve for that day. As he prepped, he suddenly remembered what Zoro had told him the other day...that next time they'd go to his place. His cheeks burned at the thought and he caught some unwanted stares from the other chefs but continued to prep.

Zoro had been sleeping away and when he woke up, it was 9 in the morning. Yawning and stretching his arms, cracks could be heard, making his shoulders feel a bit better. He walked over to the bathroom where he proceeded to brush his teeth and go restroom. As he was finished, he walked back to his room and scratched his head. "Maybe I should go running.." He says aloud as he proceeds to pick out grey sweats along with a dark green sweatshirt. After changing, he puts his phone, wallet, and keys in his pocket. Slipping on his boots he locks up, jogging out of the building and into a random direction. It felt nice as his feet hit the concrete while he ran into an unknown direction. He loved working out; it let him forget about most things as he just concentrated on doing the workout. He rounded many corners and probably ran about 8 miles in total before stopping to have a look around. He was thirsty and the air was still chilly. He didn't seem to see any convenience stores around as he walked along the road. He comes to a stop by a very familiar restaurant. He goes in and is greeted by a delicious smell.

"Welcome to the Baratie! Is it a table for one?" The host asked him. He nodded his head and was escorted to a table near the kitchen. A breakfast menu was placed in front of him and water. "Take your time."

"Thanks." Zoro replied as he looked through the menu. There were various breakfast dishes on the menu and his stomach growled as he read the mouth-watering descriptions of them. He gulped down his water and set his glass down, looking around the restaurant. "Seems very familiar.." He mumbles as he continues to look through the menu.

Sanji looks out the kitchen window at the dining area out of curiosity of how many people were there and sees green. He looks again and it's Zoro, looking at a menu. "I'm going into the dining hall for a bit!" He calls to everyone in the kitchen. He wipes his hands on his apron and walks over to Zoro.

"Fancy seeing you here again."

Zoro looks up at the familiar voice and sees Sanji grinning at him. "Yeah, I happened to pass by and was thirsty and hungry." He notices how he's in a white chef's coat, pants, and chef's hat, along with a black apron hung on his waist. "So you're a chef today?"

Sanji hums in response as he looks at Zoro's appearance, sweats and a hoodie. "Yes, I don't have to wait tables since we have some helpers out here. What were you doing in that outfit?" He asks, curious as he sees water spots in the front.

"Running."

"I see..so you know what you want to order? Mr. Sweaty?" Sanji jokes. "I'll personally cook your meal moss head." He says grinning.

"I can't help if I sweat while running…it's natural!" Zoro retorts before looking back over the menu. "I'll get a mini omelette soufflé with sausage, bacon, and toast."

"Okay I'll get that right out for you." Sanji tells him smiling. The waiter walked over and poured another glass of water for Zoro and picked up his menu. "Oh Bobby, I already have his order so I'll give it to you in a bit."

"Oui Chef." The waiter, named Bobby, replied as he walked to wait other tables.

Zoro watched the scene in front of him and picked up his water, taking a drink.

Sanji looked back at Zoro, about to say something when he witnessed Zoro drinking his water, the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed looked hot. "S-so I'll get that right out for you." Sanji quickly turns around and walks back to the kitchen, but he still heard Zoro tell him thank you.

Back in the kitchen, Sanji got a lot of stares and coos from the co-workers, mostly Carne and Patty. "Get back to work you shitty apes." He says, a faint shade of pink tinged onto his cheeks. He started working on Zoro's order, wanting to make sure he gets it fresh and that it was good.

Once he was finished, he had the waiter take the order to Zoro, not wanting it to be completely obvious that he likes him to the other staff and his father.

Zoro, in the mean time, had downed another glass of water as he waited patiently for his meal. He could practically smell the food as it was being prepped for him. Not long, he saw his waiter, Bobby, carry his food over and place it in front of him, while refilling his water. He thanked him and dug into his mini omelette soufflé first since it would've sunk later. He softly groaned as the fluffy egg whites hit his tongue, the taste was phenomenal. He savored each bite, even though he was hungry, because he knew Sanji made it. He soon finished the soufflé and proceeded to eat the rest of his meal.

As he finished up, Sanji came out of the kitchen and to his table. "So how was it?"

"It was okay. Thanks cook." Zoro gave him a toothy grin.

"Only okay? I saw you from the kitchen and you really look like you enjoyed the soufflé." Sanji huffed in reply.

A blush tinted Zoro's cheeks, though it was a light tinge. "…..So you want to hang out at my place today after your work?" He asks changing the subject.

"Y-you can't dodge it just because of that!...I'll think about it, give me your number so if I change my mind I can text you." Sanji says. _'Yes! A chance to get his number!..though that line wasn't what I had in mind..'_

Zoro nodded and held out his hand.

"W-what do you want?" Sanji asks, stuttering.

"Isn't it obvious? Your phone so I can give you my number." Zoro huskily tells him.

"Oh…I left it in my locker." Sanji tells him, dumbfounded as he reaches up to his chest pocket. "Here's a pen, write it down." He places the pen in Zoro's awaiting hand.

"So bossy," Zoro mutters as he grabs a clean napkin on the table and scrawls his number on it with his name at the bottom, giving the napkin and pen to Sanji. "There."

"Thanks, I might see you later." Sanji nonchalantly tells the other as he walks back to the kitchen, putting his hand up in the air as a good bye.

Bobby comes over and gives Zoro the bill and he pays, leaving the restaurant. _'Now what should I do…I could go over to Lu's place to hang while waiting for Sanji. Yup, that's what I'll do.'_ Zoro then starts walking in a random direction trying to get to Luffy's house.

**40 minutes later…**

Zoro shows up in front of Luffy and Ace's place. He knocks on the door and is greeted by a smile from a freckled face guy. "Hey Ace."

"Yo, Luffy is inside, should we call the others?" He asks as he steps aside to let Zoro in.

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay then I will." Ace laughs as he closes the door behind him and proceeds to call the others.

"Luffy!" Zoro's gruff sounding voice calls for the shorter male.

"Zooorooo!" Luffy yells smiling as he runs up and hugs him. "You're back!"

"Yes, yes, didn't I tell you and Chopper yesterday?" Zoro sighs as he pats Luffy's head. They head over to the living room and sit down on the leather sofas.

"So did you eat already?" Luffy asks, bouncing on the sofa.

"Yeah, I happened to stop by Cook's workplace while running, so I ate there."

"Sanji's? Lucky! His food is always the best!" Luffy whines as he starts drooling.

"Hey, hey Luffy?! You already ate, wipe the drool from your mouth!" Ace scolds as he walks into the living room.

Their friends came one by one filling the room with a pleasant aura as they all chatted away.

Around 5 o'clock, Zoro's phone rings, as he had a text. He flips it open and sees that it's from a number he didn't recognize.

_Hey moss head…I guess I can meet up tonight at 7. What do you want for dinner?_

_S.B._

Zoro looks at the initials at the end and wondered who it was for a minute then it hit him. It was Sanji. He smiles to himself as he replies.

_Anything you cook is fine. See you then._

_Z.R._

Unbeknownst of him, there were 2 girls watching Zoro and chuckled to themselves as they saw him smile.

"Zoro? Are you okay?" Nami asks, holding back a grin.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Ah..Then never mind. Who was that text from?"

"None of your business wench." Zoro retorts.

Nami clicked her tongue but said nothing back.

'_Only 2 more hours to go.._' Zoro thought to himself, as he couldn't wait to see Sanji again.

'_Oh my god! I sent it! Can't believe how much debating I had to do today! I couldn't really concentrate either._' Sanji thought to himself as he was on his smoke break. His phone vibrates in his hand and he looks at the screen, Zoro's name pops up and he almost drops his phone. He blows out the smoke and looks at the text. "Hmm…so he doesn't mind anything…I guess I can make some fried rice, it's easy to make and eat." Sanji mumbles to himself as he couldn't wait for his shift to be over so he could leave.

**There's this chapter! Hope you liked it! Just to let everyone know I like it when you review and tell me what you think as long as it's not flames! It helps motivate me to write more! Please R&amp;R! **


	9. Chapter 8

**The Greatest with the Best Ch 8**

**Hey guess what? I'm updating another chapter! **** Decided to write another one since I'm not out of town anymore and I don't feel too lazy. Just to let the readers know I love seeing people review so I hope to see more reviews coming. It helps motivate me. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't own One Piece or its characters! :D**

A/N**: and in the last chapter I put Sanji's initials as S.B. but I want to change it to S.N. sorry if it's a little weird will explain in this chapter! And I have given a thought about their ages so I'm going to list them before I start the chapter!**

**Luffy D. Monkey: 19**

**Zoro Roronoa: 22**

**Sanji Noir: 22**

**Nami Mikan: 20**

**Usopp Sogeki: 19**

**Chopper Tony: 17**

**Robin Nico: 28**

**Franky Venge: 32**

**Brook Humming: 40**

**Ace D. Portgas: 22**

**Sabo: 22**

* * *

Just before Sanji went back inside he remembered that he needed a rice cooker to cook rice, and he didn't want to bring rice if Zoro didn't have a rice cooker. _'Would it be weird if I had to cook the rice at my place?...I think so.' _He sighed and sat back down on the concrete steps. He took out his phone and opened the text messages between him and Zoro.

_Hey do you have a rice cooker? And maybe some white jasmine rice?_

_S.N._

"There, sent." Sanji mumbled to himself as he walked back inside to finish his shift.

* * *

Zoro's phone rang again and he looked at it, seeing it's a text from Sanji. He read the contents and thought about it before replying:

_Yeah, need me to cook rice before you come over?_

_Z.R._

Zoro locked his phone after sending it. He then paid attention to what the group was talking about.

"Zooroo? Who are you texting?" Luffy asks curious since his friend doesn't get texts if everyone was there hanging out together.

"Nobody." Zoro flatly replies as he puts it in his pocket. "So Luffy, what are you studying in college right now?" He asks changing the subject.

"Hmm….Criminal justice." Luffy replies after thinking about it. "Chopper's in Nursing right now!"

Zoro looked over at Chopper. "Is that true?" He asks fascinated.

"Y-yeah.." Chopper said blushing. He had skipped a few grades during middle school and now he's a sophomore in college with Luffy.

They all continued to chat and around 6pm Zoro excused himself so that he could go home and get ready for when Sanji came over.

"Okay guys it's time for me to go." Zoro tells them as he gets up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Chopper asks with teary eyes, ones that made Zoro cave and usually stay for longer.

"I have to meet up with...someone…Chopper don't give me that look.." Zoro says, frustrated since he almost caved.

"Oh ho, is it someone we know?" Nami asks with a knowing look, Robin joining in.

Zoro shrugs as he goes to the front door. "See you all later!" He calls and leaves the premises, leaving everyone talking about whom he was going to meet.

Zoro walked in the direction of his home, or at least what he thought was the direction and found himself home in about 25 minutes when it is supposed to take only 10**(when he walks fast)**.

He opened the door to his apartment and looked inside, judging what needed to be cleaned up and what not. He decided to cook a few cups of rice first before cleaning up. As it was cooking, he started to clean up his living room and bedroom in case they did anything.

'_Shit, I'm getting anxious just thinking about it..'_

After what Zoro deemed to be clean, he hopped into the shower.

* * *

Sanji had gotten off of work early, telling Zeff that he was meeting someone. He was surprised that Zeff let him leave so easily since it was the dinner rush. Sanji looked at his watch, it was 6:30pm. "I should probably get the ingredients." He mumbled as he walked to the grocery store, looking at his phone, seeing a text from Zoro from earlier when he went back to work. **(A/N: Did that sentence make sense?) **Replying:

_Thanks can you cook a few cups? If you could, can you make it a little dry? Thanks._

_S.N._

He walked into the store and set out to find eggs, peas and carrots, spices, chicken breast, etc. He also grabbed some white wine for himself and decided against buying anything for the moss head to drink since he remembered all the alcohol he bought the other day, thinking he still had some. He went up to the cashier and paid for his things. It was already 7:20 by the time he left the store.

Sanji then walked back to his apartment complex, walking straight to Zoro's door, he knocked and waited for him to open the door. He thought about what they were going to do and started to get nervous and anxious.

* * *

Zoro had just finished his shower, as he dried himself off, he heard a knock on the door. Knowing it was Sanji, he hurriedly wrapped the towel around his waist and set off to the door, not wanting to keep him waiting. Opening the door, Zoro let Sanji in. "Hey, sorry I just got out of the shower and heard you knock." He said as to explain why he only wore a towel, and had water dripping down his body.

Sanji was not expecting to see Zoro practically naked with water dripping down his chiseled, god-like body. He could smell the minty scent of his shampoo and body wash, making his mind go into the gutter, and blood rushing south. "T-that's fine..just go hurry up and get dressed!" His face was burning red as he closed the door behind him, locking it out of habit, as he found Zoro's kitchen and placed the groceries down.

Zoro nods and quickly goes into his room to get dressed. He dropped his towel on the ground; haphazardly he put on some boxers, dark grey sweats, and a loose, white t-shirt. He picks up his towel and walks over to his bathroom, hanging it up as he grabs the other one to dry his hair, walking back out to the kitchen. To his surprise he sees Sanji already prepping their dinner with elegant, swift movements.

"Thanks for cooking the rice for me when I sent a text." Sanji thanks Zoro as he hears him enter the kitchen.

"You texted me about it? I just figured you needed it so I made some." Zoro goes over to the fridge and grabs a beer, opening it. Looking around to find his phone, though he remembered it was in his room and decided not to get it.

"Y-yeah I texted you when I got out of work at 6:30." Sanji replies as he chops the carrots and puts it in a pot with the peas to flash boil. He was pleased to find some cooking ware in Zoro's almost barren home.

"So what are we eating for dinner?" Zoro asks as he sits down at the breakfast bar, watching Sanji cook.

"Fried rice." Sanji then takes out the chicken he bought and seasons it as he turns on the burner to heat a large frying pan. He then starts cubing it so that it would be evenly distributed.

"Sounds good."

Zoro takes a sip of his beer as he looks around his apartment; it had a black leather sofa with a 45" TV across from it, and things he bought after living there for a while. There was a small wooden table that sat in the dining room, which was across from the kitchen. The apartment was pretty open except for a wall separating the living room and kitchen area, along with a hallway for his bedroom door and bathroom.

Sanji was doing everything perfectly as his mind wandered, thinking about what was to come, and about Zoro's half naked body earlier. _'Would we actually do anything today? That sounds fine…but what if we go all the way?..Though it's not like we've known each other for long..maybe just hanging out would be fine for today.' _Sanji thought to himself as he started cooking the chicken, a loud sizzling sound echoing throughout the apartment. Once it was 3/4ths of the way cooked he took it out and let the pan heat up more as he added a little more oil; cracking 8 eggs in a bowl, breaking the yolks with chopsticks before pouring the eggs into the hot pan, scrambling them before adding the rice. After frying the rice for a bit, he added all of the other ingredients and stir-fried it till everything was finished cooking. He cut the flame and served up the food.

"Bon appetite." Sanji says grinning as he placed a plate full of fried rice in front of Zoro with a spoon.

"Thanks." He says as he ate a bite, holding back a moan as it was really good. He continued to eat the food until everything was gone.

Sanji watched Zoro eat as he ate as well, seeing different expressions on Zoro's face. "Good?"

" 's okay." Zoro replied as he finished it off, drinking some beer afterwards.

Sanji's eyebrow twitched in anger. "Only okay?"

"Well, for a shit cook that is." Zoro grinned.

"T-then next time don't ask me to cook for you!" Sanji said in anger.

"I didn't ask for you to cook for me!" Zoro hissed as he got up to put his dishes in the sink. Telling himself to change the subject before they argued more. "Want anything to drink?" He asked as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out another beer as he finished his.

"Nah, I bought some wine while I was out. Do you have a wine opener and a glass?" Sanji asks as he also finishes up his food.

Zoro opens one of the drawers in the kitchen and pulled out an expensive-looking wine opener. He also opens a cabinet and grabs a wine glass. "Here," he hands them to Sanji, as he opens his beer.

"Wow, this looks nice, where did you get it?" Sanji asks as he takes the opener and opens his wine, pouring it into the glass.

"It was a gift from someone." Zoro nonchalantly tells him as he walks over to Sanji to talk to him more.

Sanji swirls the white wine in the glass, smelling it before drinking. "So do you have a job? Or do you have enough money to retire already?"

"I have a job, I'll be teaching kendo at a dojo that's on the outskirts of town." Zoro replies, drinking his beer.

"That's nice, do you want to spar sometime?" Sanji asks as he looks over at Zoro, feeling a bit anxious that he's so close to him.

"No offence curly brow, but I don't think you can keep up with me."

Sanji huffs in annoyance. "I can too, just because I don't look to be a fighter doesn't mean I'm not one. I'm a master at Savate." He looks at Zoro with a challenging glare.

"Hmm, we'll see about that then." Zoro takes a step towards Sanji, his torso almost touching Sanji's shoulder as they leaned on the counter top. He had a weird look in his eye, like a predator about to capture its prey.

"W-what?" Sanji asks as his heartbeat started to speed up, not knowing if it was from fright or his unwanted **(for him)** feelings for Zoro.

Zoro leaned down a little and captured Sanji's lips with his own, in a gentle kiss. Pulling away just as fast as he did it. "Thanks for dinner."

Sanji stood there in shock, his right hand moved to touch his lips. "W-what?" He asks, shocked as a blush started to form on his cream colored face.

"T-that was in thanks for dinner." Zoro tells him, turning away from him as he rubbed his neck with his left hand, hiding his own, small, blush.

"You're…welcome." Sanji replied. "Are we going to….continue from last time?" He asks in a whisper.

"Only if you want to…" Zoro replies in a gentle, soft voice; still not looking at Sanji.

'_Do I want to? YES! But…I don't want to rush things…and it wouldn't hurt to get to know him more right?...Right.' _Sanji thought to himself before answering, "Maybe not this time…but...can we get to know each other more."

Zoro let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. "S-sure, sounds good. So what do you want to know?" He turned around to face Sanji again, not seeing his blush and the small blush that was painted on his face was gone as well.

"Well, how about your favorite color?" Sanji asks as he takes his wine glass and bottle over to the couch, setting them on the coffee table in front of it. He sits down on the couch to make himself comfortable. Zoro follows Sanji to the couch, taking another couple of beer with him, since the one in his hand was almost empty.

Zoro unceremoniously flopped himself down beside Sanji. "Red, you?"

"Blue. Your turn to ask me a question."

Zoro nodded. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

"I learned from my adoptive father when I was 6, but I went to Culinary school to get a certificate. Did you go to college?"

"For a bit." Zoro said as he thought of a question. Grinning, he asked, "Do you curl your eyebrows?"

Sanji almost spit out the wine that he currently sipped on. "NO! It's genetics!" He kicked the swordsman in the gut.

Zoro, partially prepared for an assault, blocked his kick with his forearm. "So what's your question?" He asks as he drank the rest of his beer and opened one of the new ones he brought with him.

"What. Did. You. Study.?" Sanji asked, trying to calm himself down as he wanted to smack Zoro upside the head.

"In college? A bit of Computer Science and Criminal Justice. Why do you smoke?"

"That's surprising how you can study those subjects with a brain the size of a pea." Sanji grins at his own remark.

"Oi!" Zoro was about to punch Sanji for that statement, but held back, not wanting anyone to get bruised over this 20 questions thing.

"I smoke because I have been for a long time. Why did you stop going to school?"

"I made a deal with my old man that if I went to school for a certain amount of time, then I can go and train to defeat someone." Zoro sighed as he downed the beer he had open not long ago. "What's your last name?"

"Noir. Who is that someone you wanted to defeat?"

"Dracule Mihawk. What do you do in your free time?"

"Read and think of new things to cook, or tweak recipes to see what different flavors I can develop. Did you defeat him?"

Zoro grins at Sanji's question. "Of course. Does your life revolve around cooking?"

"Basically, yes. What's your last name?"

"Roronoa."

_'Now I can look him up..though I guess I could've asked someone who lived here.' _Sanji thought to himself.

They continued this back and forth question session and after a little too much wine, Sanji passed out. Zoro had grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and draped it over Sanji's body. He looked at the clock and it read 1:46AM. _'Wow, we've been talking for a while, I should head to bed then.' _Zoro thought as he yawned and walked over to his room, falling into bed, he drifted into dreamland.

* * *

**So how was that chapter? Tried to make it a bit longer. Sorry if others were thinking that there would be a lemon in this chapter. I didn't want their relationship go too fast without really knowing each other. Hoped you liked it! Please R&amp;R!**


	10. Chapter 9

**The Greatest with the Best Ch 9**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! . I was lazy at first then school held me up. **** I don't know how long I want the story to be, so if it suddenly speeds up, I'm sorry in advance. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I don't own One Piece or any of its characters! It belongs to Oda!**

* * *

Sanji stirred awake; he looked around the room, he didn't recognize anything and was frightened. _'Oh my god, I was kidnapped!...Wait, calm down Sanji, no kidnapper would leave their victim unbound.' _He looked down and saw a blanket draped over his body. _'Or have a blanket on…'_ He got up and looked around the apartment, remembering that he was at Zoro's house. He sighed in relief but then sucked in a breath as his head was throbbing. He walked over to Zoro's kitchen, rummaging around the cabinets for ibuprofen. He didn't see any so he walked to Zoro's bathroom, looking in the medicine cabinet. He found what he was looking for and took a couple of pills, swallowing without water. He then looked at his watch, wondering the time. It read 8:24 am. Sighing, he walked back out to the kitchen to rummage in the fridge to see if he could make breakfast with anything the Marimo had or if he had to stop by his place. He didn't see anything besides beer. He sighed again. "Geez, Marimo should know that he shouldn't just have booze in the fridge.." He closed the fridge and looked around the kitchen. He saw a coffee pot and looked around for coffee beans or powder. He found them and started a pot of coffee for the two of them. Sanji then picked up his keys and went over to his apartment next door.

He grabbed eggs, sausage, and potatoes, some seasonings, and a mandolin. He went back to Zoro's apartment and started cooking their breakfast. He first placed a skillet on the burner and turned it on high. Then, washed and dried the potatoes, using the mandolin, he shredding them for hash browns. After he was done with that, he seasoned it with salt and pepper, setting them aside. When the skillet was heated, he drizzled oil in the pan and placed the sausage in, causing it to sizzle. Grabbing another pan, he heated it on medium heat, putting some butter in as well. As the sausage was cooking and the second pan was heating up, he cracked the eggs into a bowl and whisked it together, till it was a lighter shade of yellow and foamy. He looked at the sausage and turned them, letting them brown on all sides. Going back to his eggs, he seasoned it with salt and pepper before pouring half of them into the warmed pan. He stirred it with a rubber spatula while shaking the pan, making the cooked parts of the egg move to a different spot and the liquid taking the place of the cooked eggs. Once all of the liquid was cooked, he flipped the omelette over and placed it onto a plate. The sausage was finished cooking and he also transferred that to two plates. By now, the kitchen smelt like sausage, eggs, and coffee. Once the sausage was out, Sanji placed a bit more oil in the pan and took two big handfuls of the potatoes and placed them on opposite sides of the pan, browning them. He also cooked the rest of the eggs in the same manner as before, placing that onto the other plate for Zoro. Now, paying his full attention to the hash, he flipped them over once the other side was brown, pressing it down.

Zoro tossed and turned in bed, smelling something good, but not wanting to get up out of bed. Sighing in defeat, he got up and walked towards the source of the delicious smelling breakfast. He looked at Sanji, cooking the last of the eggs; he didn't want to bother him so he watched quietly.

The hash browns were done cooking so Sanji also transferred them to their plates and grabbed two coffee mugs from Zoro's cabinet, moving over to the coffee pot. He looked up for a brief second and almost dropped the coffee cups. "Marimo! You scared me! Next time you're in the room tell me!" Sanji scolded him as he placed the cups onto the counter next to the coffee pot.

"Sorry, I thought I shouldn't bother you when you were cooking." Zoro said apologetically, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well go wash up and come back for breakfast!" Sanji snapped as he poured the freshly brewed coffee into the mugs.

Zoro grunted in reply and walked over to his bathroom to wash up. In the mean time, Sanji set the table and waited for Zoro before eating.

Zoro walks back over to the kitchen after washing up, sitting down in front of his meal. "Wow, this looks amazing." He says grinning. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Do you like your coffee black? Or with sugar and cream?" Sanji asks as he puts some sugar and cream into his own coffee.

"I like it black." Zoro replies, drinking it. He puts his cup down, "Itadakimasu." He begins digging in to his food. Sanji does the same.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" Zoro asks, as he was just so thankful, though he wouldn't admit it, for Sanji making him breakfast, he could get used to it.

"I learned from my adoptive father, at the Baratie." Sanji replies as he continues to eat.

"That's nice. So speaking of the Baratie, don't you have work today?" Zoro asks, slightly guilty that if he did, Sanji was probably late already.

"It's fine, the old geezer would probably be happy that I wasn't in before everyone else besides him today." Sanji tells him as he finishes up his food. "Do you have work today?" Sanji asks, curious.

"Yeah, but that's not till 11am." Zoro tells him, also finishing up his food.

"I'll do the dishes." Sanji offers as he gets up with his empty plate and walks over to the sink, turning it on as he begins.

"Thanks. I'll help you dry them." Zoro tells him as he too gets up and places his dishes into the sink, grabbing a couple of towels to dry them.

They start working in peaceful silence, the only words spoken where "Here Zoro." Or "Zoro" from Sanji passing Zoro the clean dishes. **(A.N. Do you guys remember this for those of you who have watched One Piece?) **Once everything is finished, they look at the time. It was 9:46 am, Zoro had about 30 minutes before he should leave to get to work on time.

"I'm going to go now so I can get ready to go to work." Sanji tells him as he grabs the stuff he brought over to cook for Zoro.

"Okay…I'll see you later?" Zoro asks, wondering how Sanji would reply.

"Sure, I'll swing by after the restaurant closes." Sanji tells him smiling. He walks over to the door, Zoro following to show Sanji out, like a proper host.

As Zoro follows Sanji, he's hesitant to see him leave. "Sanji?"

"Hm?" Sanji replies as he turns back to Zoro.

In that instant, Zoro trips over his own shoes and falls on top of Sanji, his lips colliding onto Sanji's as they fell. Their eyes were wide from surprise, but they both deepen the kiss after a slight hesitation. Zoro's arms were holding himself up as to not crush Sanji, while Sanji's roamed Zoro's body, feeling every defined muscle. He gripped Zoro's shirt and pulled him down even more, wanting to lose himself in Zoro's lips. After a while they both parted for air.

"I..I think you should go to work now…don't want your pops to yell at you." Zoro says breathlessly, though his eyes betray him, telling Sanji to stay here.

Sanji doesn't want to go either, but he should or else this might just be more than a kiss. "I think so too."

Upon hearing that, Zoro gets up off of Sanji. "Sorry about that..tripping and all." He tells him, looking to the side with a slight blush on his face.

"Don't worry about it.." Sanji tells him, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He quickly gets up, puts on his shoes, and leaves Zoro's apartment, a blush on his face.

Zoro's deepens and he picks himself off of the floor to jump into the shower, he needs it to get rid of all the dirty thoughts floating about in his head.

* * *

**How was that? I know it wasn't a lemon, but it might be coming sooner than I thought! Sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted to get an update since it has been so long! Please R&amp;R!**


	11. Chapter 10

**The Greatest with the Best Ch 10**

**Hey guys! I'm finally done with school for the semester so I'm planning to write a little more! I hope you like this chapter and I don't own One Piece or any of its characters! They belong to Oda!**

* * *

Zoro is at the dojo, teaching the advanced class Kendo. He watches over them as they spar with each other, screaming and hitting each other with the Shinai. **(A/N: bamboo stick)** His mind wanders as he watches, thinking about his past accomplishments and a certain blonde that lives next door. _'Damn…I can't stop thinking about the kiss.' _Zoro thinks in his head, seeing the students done sparing, he calls hem to take a break. He walks around the dojo, reminiscing when he was in a dojo similar to this one. Thinking about his father and how he hasn't seen him since he was back. "Maybe I should go visit." Zoro says to himself as he goes back into the room and tells them to get in formation.

If someone looked at Sanji today, they could tell that his spirits are up; he had a smile on his face for a while after he started his shift.

"Eggplant! Wipe that stupid grin off your face and get to work!" Zeff yells at Sanji, hitting him with his ridiculously long chef's hat.

"I wasn't grinning stupid old fart! I am working!" Sanji retorts as he continues chopping his vegetables.

Zeff looked at his work and shrugged. "Next time you have that shitty grin on your face, I'm going to have you washing dishes!" He threatened, walking away with the sounds of his peg leg hitting the tiled floor.

'_I wasn't grinning that much, was I?!'_ Sanji thought to himself, blushing. He felt like he was acting like a girl who just got her first kiss; even though he had kissed Zoro before and have gone farther than second base, but not yet third. He sighed and continued his work, counting down the seconds till his shift was over.

After Zoro was finished, he looked at the clock. It read 6 o'clock. He decided to visit his father since he still had time. He took the train to his place and walked around his hometown. By the time he got there, it was just past 7 o'clock. As he walked towards the dojo he called home, he was reminiscing as he walked towards the familiar home. Once he arrived, he rang the doorbell, waiting for his father to answer the door. He looked around the garden as he waited.

Hearing the door slide open, he looked over and saw his father's face. "Hey dad." Zoro said to him, smiling.

"Zoro! Welcome home!" Koshiro warmly invites him into his home, walking him in.

"Thanks. I'm glad to be back." He tells him as he takes off his boots and enters.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, then stay for dinner, and we can catch up on a lot of things."

"Okay." Zoro tells his father as he follows him to the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Anything you make is good."

"Well then, while I cook for us, you can walk around." Koshiro tells Zoro with a smile as he starts prepping to cook their meal.

Zoro takes him up on that offer and walks around his childhood home. He thinks about how he did as a child, always training so hard to beat Kuina, though never winning a match with her. He remembers beating the other students many times though. He chuckles to himself at the thought.

He walks out back and up the hill, towards Kuina's grave. He sits down and begins to talk in the evening breeze.

"I fulfilled our promise, I am now the best swordsman in the world Kuina." Zoro tells her tombstone, tearing up a little.

"There's a woman who looks just like you, she even says the same things you did back then, it really spooked me at first, but now, I'm slowly getting used to it, though I don't see her often. She works for the police."

He pauses for a moment then resumes.

"There's this guy, I know what you're thinking, the last time we saw each other you knew I didn't swing that way, I still don't, but this guy, he's very attractive and almost anything he does is surprisingly sexy. His name is Sanji and he's a part of the gang of friends I have made over the years. He joined while I was away for 3 years. He's a chef, and god his food is delicious. I've met him a few times and we butt heads all the time but…things…they just…feel right-" Zoro chuckles to himself.

"I can already tell what you're going to say about this next part. T-things got a little heated between us, not just the heated arguments. We…we've done more than kiss…..touching…is probably a better term to use. Urgh!" Zoro sighs in frustration, his face burning just thinking about what he was saying.

Zoro tsk's. "You're probably saying something along the lines of, 'Zoro! You naughty boy. Is this what I get for leaving you so soon?'…But I know you'll wish for my happiness too." He smiles to himself as he thinks about his late sister. He hears footsteps and looks over, seeing his adoptive father.

"Food's ready whenever you're finished." Koshiro tells Zoro as he heads back to the house.

"Thanks." Zoro replies as he looks over at her grave again.

"I'll come by again to talk to you. It really gets things off my chest." Zoro says aloud as he brushes his fingers across her tombstone. He gets up and goes to the house, and begins eating with his father.

As they eat, Zoro tells him about his feelings towards Sanji, coming out to him, if you will. Koshiro accepts this part of Zoro, knowing that he's capable to handle himself.

Zoro also tells him about the three years he's been away, and what happened during that time. By the time they were done, eating and talking, it was already past 11 o'clock.

"Will you be staying the night?" Koshiro asks.

Zoro thinks for a while. "Sure, the last train has already departed and by the time I get back, it'll be really late. Thanks."

Koshiro smiles at him as he clears the dishes. "I'll get your room prepared, can you wash the dishes?" He asks.

"Yeah, I can." Zoro replies as he gets up and walks over to the sink. He sees his father go out of the room, towards his old one. He talks out his phone and texts Sanji.

_Sorry, something came up. I won't be home tonight. _

_Sorry._

_Z.R._

He sends it and begins to wash the dishes.

* * *

**How was that? Did you enjoy? Please read and review! **


	12. Chapter 11

**The Greatest with the Best Ch 11**

**Hey guys! So the manga revealed that Sanji does have a last name! It's Vinsmock so I'll be changing his initials and will probably update the other chapters as well. It came out of nowhere! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! :D I don't own any of the One Piece characters, they belong to Oda!**

* * *

Sanji had just gotten done with the dinner rush and stepped out for a smoke. He looked at his phone and noticed that he didn't have any new texts or calls. He sighs and crushes the cigarette butt into the ground with the sole of his shoe. He stays outside a while longer before heading in.

He looks at the clock and it read 9pm.

'_I still have some time to myself, might as well eat something.'_ Sanji thinks to himself as he goes to the break room, seeing what they have in there.

He walks over to the makeshift pantry, a small bookshelf with various delectable delights, and takes a bag of sugar cookies and a juice. He eases himself down into one of the creaky, white chairs they had and began eating his snack. He looked at his phone again; hoping those fleeting minutes that passed Zoro would message him. Sadly, he didn't. To pass the time, he drummed his fingers on the decently sized wood table to an unknown tune. He finishes up his snack and downs the juice, heading back to work.

* * *

By the time Sanji got out of work, it was already 10:40pm. He shivers a little underneath the bundle of clothes he has on. Beginning the trek back to his apartment, he takes out his phone, now, not surprised that Zoro hasn't texted. He scrolls through social media, being one to just look at other's posts and not post anything himself.

He was almost to his apartment when his phone rang, signaling a text message. Excited, as he read Zoro's name on the screen. He opened it and frowned at the text.

_Sorry, something came up. I won't be home tonight. _

_Sorry._

_Z.R._

Sanji stopped dead in his tracks. His face glowed from the light emitting from his phone. He glanced at the time and it read 11pm. _'This….this is it, he's with a girl, that's why he didn't text me all day. Well…he did have work, but what about after? It has been hours since he should've ended…'_ Sanji let out a heavy sigh. He then clicks a few buttons and puts the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" A person on the other line picked up. "It's rare for you to call this late, what's up?"

"Hey, want to go out for some drinks?" Sanji asks the mysterious caller.

"Now?" The person replied.

"Yes…is this too sudden?" Sanji asks, a hint of guilt in his voice.

"No, meet me at Shakky's Bar in 20." The other person says before hanging up.

Sanji began walking towards Shakky's Bar, needing a few drinks after what he thought about. As he was walking, he forgot he should reply to Zoro, not wanting him to think he was being rude.

_It's fine. Have fun._

_S.V._

Sanji sent it without a care in the world. Or maybe he felt like that at the moment because he was jealous. After walking a few more miles, Shakky's bar was in sight. He entered the dimly lit building.

"Oh? Sanji-kun. Welcome! What brings you here today?" Shakky welcomes Sanji in.

"Good evening Shakky my dear, I am meeting with a friend for drinks." Sanji tells her, smiling as he walks over to the bar. "Can I get a whisky on the rocks?" He asks.

"Sure." Shakky tells him, getting his drink ready and to him in a flash.

"Thanks." Sanji tells her, taking a huge gulp, needing his nerves to calm down.

The bell on the door rings and Sanji looks over. "Hey! Over here!" Sanji calls out to the person who walks in.

"Hello Sanji, evening Shakky. Could I get some bourbon?" The newcomer asks.

"Sure thing." Shakky tells him and makes his drink, handing it to him.

"So Sanji, what's up?" He asks him.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I think Zoro is seeing a woman." Sanji admits, showing the text to his invitee.

He sighs, "Sanji, just judging by this text is meaningless. Don't you see how he said 'sorry' twice? It was probably something urgent."

"Ace…he said he wouldn't be home!" Sanji whines, the alcohol starting to cloud his senses.

"Besides, when did you and Zoro get so close anyway Sanji?" Ace asks, his eyes full of questions.

"….well…I don't really know when, it just did.." Sanji tells Ace, blushing a little. "Besides, I know you are in a relationship with Marco, so I know you wouldn't be bias towards it."

"You are true, but no one else in our group of friends would judge you Sanji, you should know that the most." Ace replies as he takes a swing of his bourbon.

"I know..but I also wanted some advice." Sanji admits, as he downs his glass and raises his hand for another. Shakky fills his glass with more.

"Okay, then what have and haven't you done already?" Ace asks, grinning.

Sanji blushes all the way up to his ears. Seeing that, Ace laughs.

"W-well, we've kissed and gone second base…and…touched…" Sanji says, beat red, downing his second glass.

"Talk about second base, you went to third!" **(A/N: so maybe the beginning of this line doesn't sound right, but I've heard people say this…so yeah)** Ace tells him, smacking his shoulder. He empties his cup and waves for more.

Sanji groans, not liking this at all. "So…what should I do about Zoro and that text?"

"Well, ask him! Since you guys went that far, I know Zoro wouldn't just drop the person he's seeing for someone else." Ace tells him, thanking Shakky too.

Seeing that there was hardly anyone at the bar, Shakky gave her input too.

"You know, you can only trust in your feelings, try not to be swayed by things you think Zoro has done, if he hasn't told you anything. Did you reply to Zoro's text?" Shakky asks.

Sanji's heart sunk. "…..Yes….out of spite." Sanji tells them as he shows them the text he sent after.

"Well, maybe Zoro is so thickheaded, he wouldn't know what you're talking about." Ace pipes up, draining his second cup in no time.

"Maybe…" Sanji tells them, obviously sad by what he said in the text and the situation.

"Cheer up Sanji~Drink more!" Ace tells him clinking his cup with Sanji's as he drinks his third cup.

Sanji picks up his cup and drinks too.

After way too many drinks they could count, Sanji and Ace parted ways. After the talk in the beginning, they started rambling about different things going on in their lives, what Ace does as a firefighter, what Sanji does, how they relax on the weekends, etc.

* * *

Zoro is just finishing up the dishes when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He dries his hands and looks at the text.

_It's fine. Have fun._

_S.V._

Zoro re-read it, making sure he read it right. He sighs, "Man, doesn't he know me already to not think those stupid things?" Zoro talks to himself, angry.

He walks to his old room, seeing Koshiro just going out of it. "Thanks dad, night." He tells him, still a little angry.

"Good night Zoro." Koshiro tells him, smiling. He could tell he was angry but didn't broach the subject.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Please read and review!~**


	13. Chapter 12

**The Greatest with the Best Ch 12**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, this time life and school is in the way, mainly school! . Sanji's last name is actually Vinsmoke, not Vinsmock, the translators got it wrong. There's going to be a fight scene in this one and a lime! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own any of the One Piece characters, they belong to Oda!**

**Warnings: Lime, some sexual content, a bit of swearing.**

* * *

Zoro wakes up in the morning and looks at the clock, it was 6 am. He debated on whether or not to go back to sleep, but realized he should get back home before Sanji gets even more upset. He gets up and walks towards the bathroom, but in reality, when he opened the door, he was inside the dojo. He looked around and scratched the back of his head. The students inside looked at him, wondering who he was and what he was doing.

"Everybody, this is my son, Zoro," Koshiro told his students.

After hearing that, it clicked to them, he was the greatest swordsman. The students were so excited; they ran over to him, asking him a bunch of questions.

"How do you do your Santoryu?"

"How did you train?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

Zoro, not anticipating this many kids coming up and asking him questions, looked at his father for help.

"Now, now, I'm sure Zoro would love to help you guys, but unfortunately, he has to go back home now." Koshiro chimed in. The students whined, but went back to their lesson.

Zoro nodded to his father and left the dojo, still in search of the restroom. He finally arrived after walking aimlessly for 10 minutes. After freshening up, he left a note to his father on the kitchen table and went to the station. That took him another 30 minutes, as he got lost in this small town. He went back to his place and got there around 9 in the morning. He looks at his phone as he walks up to his apartment, noticing that Sanji hasn't texted him or called. "Was he that upset?" Zoro asked aloud as he opened his door and went inside. He starts typing.

_Hey, I'm back in town, can I see you later?_

_Z.R._

He sends the message and lies down on the couch. He didn't eat breakfast yet and was pretty hungry. He got up and opened his fridge to be met with booze and a plate of onigiri. He took the onigiri out of the fridge and saw a note.

_I only made this because I had spare rice, I had Ace put it in your room because I know you do not have much food at home. I didn't do this because I thought you'd get hungry!_

_S.V._

Zoro chuckled when he read the note and took it off, heating it in the microwave for a bit. He walked to his room while the food was heating in the microwave and placed Sanji's note on his gigantic desk calendar, on that day's date. He went back to the kitchen and took the plate of onigiri out of the microwave, eating it. He decided to watch some TV to pass the time and so he plopped onto his couch and surfed through the channels.

Around 11 am, Zoro's phone chimes with an incoming text tone. He looks at it to see that Sanji texted him back.

_Meet me at the XXX gym at 10pm, and bring your swords._

_S.V._

Zoro was surprised where they were meeting and that he was asked to bring his swords. He started typing a reply.

_Ok. See you at 10._

_Z.R._

* * *

It was just past 7pm and Zoro started walking towards the XXX gym, going to work out before Sanji gets there. He brought his swords in a carrying case since he didn't want to get stopped and searched by police if they saw him. He got there a quarter after 7 and dropped his swords off in a locker, locking them as he began his work out.

* * *

Sanji had just gotten out of work and walked the streets towards XXX gym. He had checked his phone to see if Zoro had texted him after, but sadly, there wasn't a text after he said that he would see him at 10. He decided to text back.

_On my way. Did you leave earlier so you can get there on time?_

_S.V._

He looked over his text before sending it, chuckling at his choice of words. He picked up the pace and was at XXX gym in 10 minutes. He had a few minutes to spare so he stopped by the locker room and changed into loose clothing, ones he could move around in easily. Sanji was glad that he had left clothes at the restaurant/his dad's place in case he wanted to sleep there if he had a long night. As he exited, he noticed a head of green hair that looked to be swinging more than 700-pound weights like it was nothing.

"Hey Marimo!" Sanji called out to him as he walked closer, in doing so, he noticed Zoro shirtless, again, and sweat dripping from his body.

Zoro noticed Sanji after he called out to him and set the weights down carefully; he didn't want the floor to crack just by setting them down. Though it did cause a little rumble, shaking the lighter things in the area.

"Hey." Zoro greets him as he wipes the sweat off of his body with a blue towel.

"Did you get here really early to make sure you were here on time?" Sanji teased as he grabbed the water bottle near Zoro and passed it to him.

Zoro caught it and drank it in gulps. "No, wanted to work out since I haven't in a while."

Zoro paused for a moment and asked, "So, what are we doing here? Am I going to coach you on how to lift weights with those puny arms you call strong?" Zoro teased back, sitting down.

Sanji almost forgot he was supposed to be angry at Zoro, but seeing him all sweaty made him get turned on a little, he was lucky that his sweats were baggy with an elastic tie at the waist.

"No! And my arms are not puny!" Sanji huffed at Zoro. "We are going to spar, get your swords and meet me in the tatami **(AN: a type of mat that is on the ground so you don't have to wear shoes and it keeps the area relatively clean)** training area in a few minutes." Sanji declares as he walked towards the training area.

Zoro grunted in reply and walked to the locker room with his shirt, towel, and water bottle. He filled up his bottle and grabbed his swords and haramaki **(AN: a belly warmer, but in this case it's also where Zoro puts his swords, in case you didn't know)**, walking back over to the training area a few minutes late, after wandering around trying to get to said training area.

"Took you a while." Sanji looks over at Zoro, his feet tapping the ground as he was itching to get a work out.

"Sorry, don't get your panties in a twist." Zoro sassed back as he put the haramaki around his stomach and took his most prized possessions out of the carrying case and slid them into the holders in the haramaki. "Are you sure you want to spar with me using my swords?" Zoro asked, wanting to make sure, since he is pretty strong, and for god's sake, he held the title "Greatest Swordsman in the world."

"Yes, yes, now get ready." Sanji said as he tapped the toes of his shoes on the ground, making sure they were good to go. He hears Zoro sigh before looking at him, Zoro was in his stance with a sword in his mouth and one in each hand, wielding three swords. "W-what is that?"

"It's Santoryu, a three swords style." Zoro replies effortlessly with the sword he inherited from Kuina in his mouth.

**(AN: Fight scene starts! I'm not that good at describing, but I'll try! .)**

Sanji just went on with it and lunged towards Zoro, aiming his right foot out and then kicking it upward and landed Zoro straight in the chin.

Zoro saw that coming and tried to dodge and was just grazed with the blow. Attempting to realign himself, he stepped a few paces back, getting ready to attack.

Sanji didn't let Zoro go, his body was hunched over in a relaxed way as he ran to Zoro, giving him a round house kick to the stomach, which was blocked with the back of Zoro's swords. "Hey! I thought you weren't going to go easy on me!" Sanji complained as he jumped into the air and showered Zoro with a barrage of kicks, which were mostly blocked, a couple had gotten in as Zoro wasn't focusing enough.

"I'm not, I just don't want to leave any open wounds." Zoro replied as he swung his swords outwards and dispelled Sanji's barrage of kicks. He then lunged forward and struck Sanji in the gut with one of his swords, sending him flying towards the other side of the room. Using the momentum of Zoro's attack, Sanji used the brick wall that he was flying into as a back board, landing on it then pushing off of it, now flying towards Zoro as he turned around in mid air and aimed a straight kick to Zoro's face.

Zoro blocked it with his three swords, and Sanji used that to back flip onto the ground.

"Who said I need you to watch out for cuts?" Sanji asks as he runs towards Zoro, using his hands to balance himself, as he kicked in a circle. **(AN: I know that sounded weird but I don't really know how to describe that, if you want to know what it looks like I suggest you look up "Sanji party table kick course" and you should find it easily)**

Zoro was surprised when Sanji had gotten into a hand stand, as he did, his shirt was sagged down and showed his six-pack abs. Zoro was turned on he forgot to block and was sent flying to the ground. Just before hitting the ground, Zoro rolled and got back up. He saw, then, that Sanji was standing up right again and was about to attack him. Zoro beat him to the punch and jumped towards Sanji, slashing down at his shoulder, using the blunt side of his swords of course. Sanji wasn't fast enough to dodge, so he took the force of the blow and did a back flip to get out of the way. Sanji clutched onto his shoulder, it hurt a bit.

"See? If I didn't use the back of my blades you'd be cut and severely wounded." Zoro tells him.

* * *

After a while of sparing, Zoro getting in a couple of hits, Sanji getting in a couple of kicks, they were panting and out of breath.

"Let's call it a tie," Zoro tells Sanji as he sheathed his swords. He could tell that he injured Sanji quite a bit by the way he's standing.

"S-sure." Sanji tells him as he slumps down onto the ground. In terms of power, Zoro had him overwhelmed, but speed was his expertise. His kicks were also pretty powerful, enough to knock Zoro off balance and sometimes to the ground. _'Maybe I should ask him..'_ Sanji thought to himself before speaking a loud. "So, where were you last night?"

Zoro was sitting on the ground, panting a bit. "I was at my dad's, why?" He asked, he knew he should explain, but talking was never really his forte.

"Really? It was pretty sudden. Was there an emergency?" Sanji asks in between intakes of air. He was surprised when Zoro tossed him his water bottle, but drank with fervor.

"No, just felt like visiting him. Sorry I didn't tell you, it was last minute and by the time we had gotten done talking, all the trains were gone and I wasn't in the mood to take a taxi." Zoro replied. He stood up and walked towards the locker rooms. He looked over his shoulder. "Wanna take a shower before we go back?" Zoro asks him, it was well past midnight and besides the receptionist and a few people who were leaving, they were the only ones there.

"Sure." Sanji tells him as he gets up and evens out his breathing, catching up with Zoro. They both enter the locker room and Zoro puts his katana **(AN: His swords)** into the carrying case and locks them up, the begins to strip down, grabbing a towel that the gym provided. Sanji also starts to strip down behind Zoro, staring at his chiseled body like it was the most delectable food he could make. He too grabbed a towel and headed to the showers, wanting to get his aching body underneath the hot spray. As he turns on the shower, with it on heat, he waits for it to warm up before entering. He notices that Zoro wasn't around, be he was pretty tired and didn't care at the moment.

**(AN: Starting the lime, so if you don't like yaoi, don't read! .)**

Zoro had gone to the bathroom before walking towards the showers. He saw that Sanji already started his shower and had a devious thought come to mind. He silently slipped into Sanji's shower stall and wrapped his arms around Sanji, earning a kick to his side as Sanji turned around.

Sanji was a bit freaked out by the stranger that suddenly hugged him in the shower, so he kicked him. He turned around to find Zoro kneeling on the ground.

Zoro groaned. "Shit. That didn't go as planned." He cursed under his breath.

"W-w-what are you doing in here?" Sanji asks, feeling his cock harden at the sight of Zoro's naked form kneeling in front of him.

"Surprising you, but I guess it went the wrong way." Zoro tells him, looking at his blue visible eye, before feeing something poke his chin. He looked down and saw Sanji's hard on. "Hmm…excited aren't we?" He said as he licked the tip of Sanji's cock, earning a gasp.

"N-no…it was…accidental." Sanji tells Zoro as Zoro engulfed his head in his mouth, licking and sucking on the head.

Sanji shivered in delight as Zoro was sucking him off, it had been in his dreams for a while after their little secret session at Zoro's party. He stifled a groan as Zoro took all of his cock into his mouth sucking hard like a vacuum. Sanji's knees almost gave away as he held onto Zoro's soft hair.

Zoro started bobbing his head up and down the length of Sanji's cock, licking and sucking along the way.

"S-shit." Sanji breathed out as he was getting close. Zoro noticed that Sanji was about to blow and picked up the pace. He engulfed the entire length again and Sanji's head was inside of his throat. He swallowed and that was all it took for Sanji to cum, moaning loudly as he did. Zoro started swallowing Sanji's cum; when his cock was done convulsing, he slowly released Sanji's cock from his mouth, not expecting some cum to still shoot from it. A few shots landed on Zoro's face as he looked up at Sanji, seeing lust in his eyes.

Sanji looked at Zoro's face and blushed beat read. "I'm so sorry!" Sanji said as he began to wipe his cum off of Zoro's face.

"It's fine." Zoro tells him, as he is about to wipe and lick it, the spray from the water washes it away.

Zoro stands up, his erection now apparent after giving Sanji a blowjob. He presses Sanji's body lightly against the wall and had a finger prod at Sanji's anus. He slid it in and Sanji became stiff from the foreign entry. Zoro noticed this and stopped his actions. "Sorry." Zoro apologetically tells him as he slips his finger out of Sanji's anal glands and begins to wash himself.

Sanji saw how Zoro reacted and panicked. "I-it's just that it's my first time.."

"I should've known, I just don't want you to lose your virginity here, in a shower at the gym." Zoro softly tells him.

Sanji blushes. "You're pretty romantic."

Zoro's cheeks had a tinge of red. "S-shut up!" He tells Sanji as he continues washing himself.

"Need me to take care of that?" Sanji asks Zoro, pointing towards his raging hard on.

"No need, if you do, I might just force myself on you here and now." Zoro tells him as he finishes up his shower. "I'll see you out there."

Sanji was sad for a moment when Zoro said he didn't need to reciprocate, but then heard the rest and blushed again. "Okay." He calls out to Zoro as Sanji began to finish up his shower. Sanji finishes up and heads to the locker room to see Zoro dressed and had his swords on him; it also looked like his problem was fixed. Sanji hurriedly dresses into the clothes he arrived in and they both set out to the way home.

"Sorry about hurting you." Zoro tells Sanji as he rubs the back of his neck, looking away from him.

"It's fine, that's what sparing does." Sanji tells him grinning. "I'm sorry about kicking you in the shower."

" 's fine, not big deal." Zoro replies as they go up to their apartments. Just as they both unlock their doors both of their stomachs growl loudly. Sanji and Zoro laugh as it did.

"I'll make you dinner, come over." Sanji tells him unlocking his door and opening it wider for Zoro to come in.

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that offer." Zoro tells him before locking his apartment again and walks into Sanji's apartment.

* * *

**How did you guys like this chapter? It's longer! Read and review! :D**


	14. Author's Note 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey guys! I wanted your opinions on the plot of the story. I was thinking about adding something to the story that would help it conclude, since right now, it seems like it can go on forever. It probably won't end soon but just thinking about the ending got me thinking, should I have Sanji participate in cooking contests to prove that he's the Best cook? Just an idea I would like to have your opinions on. Thank you! :D**


End file.
